La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: J'ai toujours détestée ma vie. Je n'avais personne sur qui compter. Ni de parents ni d'amis. Depuis ma naissance j'attendais que la roue tourne mais fallait avouer que se faire écraser par une voiture ce n'est pas vraiment une mort très originale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Foutu mort_

Mourir le jour de ses dix-huit ans c'est vraiment mais vraiment pas cool. Vous vous demandez certainement comment j'ai pu en arriver là n'est-ce pas ? Commençons donc par le commencement. Je m'appelle Anko Akuma. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon véritable nom puisque je n'ai pas connue mes véritables parents. Mon père est un parfait inconnu et ma mère une pute. Non, non, ce n'est pas une insulte puisque c'est vrai ! Comment je le sais ? C'est compliqué… Et puis d'abord ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Bon j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, mon nom. C'est la directrice de l'orphelinat qui m'a surnommé comme ça car je suis venue au monde avec une tignasse noire et deux (étranges) yeux rouges. Oh, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Pas le joli rouge des rubis étincelants. Rien de ça, moi il a fallu que je tombe sur celui du sang. Bon je ne vous cache pas que ça m'arrange parfois. Mais fallait pas s'étonner qu'en dix-huit ans d'existence je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Mais peut-être que cela venait également du fait que petite, personne ne voulait m'adopter parce que j'étais une enfant colérique et bagarreuse. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs en plus de jurer comme un Chartier. J'ai toujours été vulgaire et j'avais la sale tendance, à un moment, à mordre et à griffer ceux avec qui je me battais à l'époque. Je me vexais souvent pour un rien alors les gens ont cessé de me parler, voire de faire attention à moi.

Bah, tant pis pour eux.

J'ai quand même bien value mon surnom de « Démone ». C'est dingue que maintenant que je sois morte je regrette… Non je plaisante, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre des autres. Bon j'avoue que si j'avais fait des efforts pour me faire adopter je ne serais certainement pas en train de me vider de mon sang sur la route. Mais pour ma défense, ce n'est aucunement de ma faute. Si j'ai bien compris, le chauffeur était ivre mort et n'avait pas vu le feu rouge, ni même moi alors que je franchissais le passage piéton… Chauffard !

…

Ça fait quand même bizarre de se voir morte. Déjà que je suis pâle de nature, là je suis carrément blanche comme un linge, ce qui jurait avec le sang qui s'écoulait de mes plaies.

Beurk.

Bien sûr j'ai déjà vu pire, mais c'est moi quand même là ! Je regarde les médecins emporter mon corps dans une civière et les policiers menotter mon « assassin ».

Bon, c'est bien joli mais sinon moi je deviens quoi ?

Je pouvais toujours rejoindre mon corps mais ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis morte, autant en profiter. Sauf que personne ne peut me voir alors je pouvais laisser tomber mes plans de vengeance.

Galère.

Je shoot dans un caillou, énervée. Enfin plutôt : je tente puisque mon pied traverse la pierre. Pff', c'est nul d'être morte. Je me mets à vagabonder dans les rues, ne me gênant même pas pour passer à travers les passants. Je vous rappelle que je suis morte. Ils ne doivent même pas savoir qu'un fantôme soit juste en train de les percuter. Je m'ennuie. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que je suis la seule morte dans cette ville.

Etrange.

Soudain je me rappelle pourquoi je suis morte. Oui je sais que c'est parce que j'ai été écrasée mais je voulais dire que je me souviens pourquoi j'ai traversé ce foutu passage piéton. J'avais faim. Et là truc tout con, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac est remplie. Bon bonne nouvelle : quand t'es mort t'as plus faim. Cool. Ça m'arrange. Je ne risque pas de mourir de faim. Sans prévenir, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'ai une mauvaise impression. Je regarde tout autour de moi et puis je _le _vois. Un monstre gigantesque complètement noir avec un trou immense au niveau de l'abdomen mais possédant une sorte de masque blanc qui ressemblait plus à un crâne et qui fonçait droit sur moi.

…

…

…

QUOI ?!

Dans un combat contre un géant je mettais créée trois règles : règle A (oui ce sont des lettres au lieu de chiffres, vous comprendrez pourquoi) comme Amical. Toujours essayer de sympathiser avec l'ennemi si vous doutez de pouvoir le battre. Je vous l'accorde cela marche rarement avec moi alors nous passons à la B comme Baston et là c'est le passage à tabac pour lui. Et si je ne suis pas en état de me battre je passe au C comme Courir. Et je crois bien que je vais passer direct au C, ça vaut mieux pour moi j'pense. Alors me voilà en train de courir comme une folle, poursuivie par une sorte de bête monstrueuse et en train de crier à pleins poumons :

- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE MOURIR UNE DEUXIEME FOIS !

C'est quand même bien d'être mort parce que tu ne ressens aucune fatigue. Le problème c'est qu'apparemment le monstre non plus.

Je veux plus être un fantôme.

- Manger… Petite âme…

La voix que vous venez d'entendre c'est le monstre. La « Petite âme » c'est moi. Et si j'ai bien compris, si je ne continue pas de sprinter, je vais servir de petit déjeuner pour cette chose.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais ma mort ? Non. Bah maintenant c'est fait.

Soudain, je réalise que je fonce droit vers un cul de sac et qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Mourir deux fois le jour de ses dix-huit ans… J'aurais dû rester à l'orphelinat tiens !

Je me retourne, pas du tout prête à supporter deux morts en une seule journée. Le monstre est juste devant moi et il bave. Je déglutis.

- Je t'ai trouvé petite âme, jubile mon futur assassin.

- Non sans déconner ? Tu crois pas que t'es pas assez gros comme ça ?

Ah là je me reconnais ! Un moment j'ai cru que la fille qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne avait quitté mon corps mais apparemment non. Ça me rassure, au moins ma fierté est toujours là.

Maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen de me sauver.

Le monstre semble surpris. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il doit rencontrer un fantôme qui lui tient tête. Parfait. Je profite de sa surprise pour tenter de filer en douce. Oui, vous avez bien lu « tenter » parce que cette mocheté noire m'attrape au dernier moment.

- Lâche-moi espèce de gros plein de soupe ! je crie.

Le pire c'est qu'il sert et que j'ai beau me débattre comme un beau diable, il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Bon, si c'est comme ça, il va apprendre à me connaître.

CLAC.

Voilà le son que produit ma mâchoire quand elle rencontre la peau du monstre. D'ailleurs ce dernier m'envoie bouler contre un mur dans un cri de douleur. Et merde, j'ai mal.

- Putain mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! hurle-je, furieuse. Ça fait super mal ! Et puis beurk j'ai du sang de monstre plein la bouche.

Je suis sûr que j'ai une côte de cassée et un filet de sang noir s'écoule de ma bouche. Je n'ai même plus la force de m'enfuir et le monstre le sait très bien. Je devine très bien, à voir la lueur de folie dans son regard, que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Or, j'aurais préféré que ce soit la dernière solution au lieu de la première. Je refuse de fermer les yeux. Si je dois mourir une deuxième fois, c'est avec fierté, non mais !

- Eclair blanc !

Le monstre me regarde.

Je regarde le monstre.

Le monstre se fait découpé en deux après s'être pris un éclair en pleine gueule.

Je rigole parce que c'est bien fait pour sa gueule.

Enfin bref…

Mon sauveur – enfin je suppose que c'est lui – s'avance vers moi. J'arrête aussitôt de rire en le voyant. Il est pas mal du tout le garçon qui plus ai ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Oh putain. Ça doit être le choc de tout à l'heure qui m'a grillé quelques neurones. Le jeune homme s'approche de moi, ce qui me laisse le soin de le détailler. Pas trop grand, il portait une sorte de kimono noir sans manche, laissant apparaître sa musculature parfaite et un sabre était attaché à sa taille.

Etrange ce gars.

Il possédait des cheveux mi- longs noirs et des yeux sombres. Mais je ne fis guère attention à ces détails, complètement hypnotisé par le visage du garçon. Le côté droit de sa face était barré par une cicatrice divisée en trois, je supposais donc qu'il avait été griffé. A l'inverse, son œil gauche était souligné par un étrange trait mauve et juste en dessous, le numéro « 69 » (oui je sais à quoi vous pensez, je pense EXACTEMENT la même chose).

- Vous allez bien ?

…

Hein ?

- Je viens de me faire écraser par un chauffard le jour de mon anniversaire, ensuite je me fais courser par un monstre qui tente de me bouffer et qui me brise une côte au passage alors… NON ÇA NE VA PAS !

Il fut surpris par mon agressivité alors qu'il vient de me sauver la vie. Et je vous vois bien, les filles, vous insurger de crier sur un tel étalon. Mettez-vous à ma place, je viens de mourir et de me faire attaquer ! Et en plus, il me pose une question débile !

Non mais, je vous les jure, les mecs.

- Mais au fait t'es quoi au juste ? Comment ça se fait que tu me vois ? T'es mort toi aussi ? Et puis c'était quoi cette chose ?

Il sourit, visiblement il a oublié ma brusque colère contre lui.

- Cette « chose » comme vous le dites est un Hollow et moi je suis un Shinigami.

…

- Oui et moi je suis morte. Normal, quoi.

Bien entendu, je dis ça avec humour et un sourire narquois aux lèvres qu'il préfère ignorer.

- Et sinon c'est quoi un Hollow ?

- Une âme errante (voyant mon regard perplexe, il rajoute :), un fantôme si vous préférez, qui est trop resté dans son monde et qui a fini par devenir un dévoreur d'âme.

- Ah… Minute papillon ! Tu veux dire que si j'étais resté ici, je serais devenu comme ce truc ?

- Exact, répondit-il, calmement.

- Bon, bah je retire tout ce que j'ai dit juste avant, c'est bien que tu m'ais sauvé finalement. Sinon, moi c'est Anko Akuma et toi ?

- Je suis Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-capitaine de la 9ème Division, se présente-t-il.

- Mouais… Le prends pas mal, t'es mignon mais c'est du chinois pour moi. Sinon salut et encore merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je tente encore de filer. Oui, encore ce mot « tente », puisque au même moment, le Papillon (oui je l'avoue… J'ai oublié son nom !) prononce :

- Entrave !

Je fus paralysée et j'eu beau me débattre comme un beau diable, impossible de bouger.

- Désolé mais vous ne me laissiez pas le choix, déclare le Papillon qui m'a « entravé ».

Je le vis dégainer son sabre ce qui me fit frémir. Non mais on allait où là ? Il est hors de question, après ce que j'ai vécue, de me faire tuer par un Papillon, même si celui-ci m'a sauvé d'un… Hollow !

Plus il s'approche de moi, plus je me débats.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, essaye-t-il de me calmer. Ça ne vous fera pas mal. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera à la Soul Society.

Je ne l'écoute même plus, je n'ai pas envie de mourir encore une fois, pas éventrée par une lame en tout cas.

Alors je me concentre. Vraiment cette fois-ci. Et là : pouf. Ça marche. Je me libère sous le regard surpris de Papillon. J'en profite pour me sauver à toutes jambes….

… Avant de revenir, tout aussi vite, me cacher derrière lui.

Des p****** de Hollows nous encerclaient !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Un ami pour Anko_

Ils sont au moins cinq ces pourritures. Et nous seulement deux… Bon d'accord, un et demi ! Même si je pense sincèrement que je n'ai aucune chance contre ses… trucs.

C'est quoi déjà leur nom ?

Ah oui, Hollow ! (Merci…)

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-je à Papillon.

- Vous vous restez ici pendant que je me charge d'eux.

Et alors qu'il se lance dans le combat, je le rattrape par le col et le ramène vers moi.

- D'abord, arrête de me vouvoyer, tu dois être plus vieux que moi. Ensuite, il est hors de question que tu me mettes de côté parce que je suis une fille.

Il me fixe intensément, ce qui ne me gêne nullement. Je ne suis jamais gênée par quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de parler de sexisme…

Je le lâche mais le foudroie néanmoins du regard, ce qu'il préfère ignorer.

Les Hollows disparaissent les uns après les autres, sous mon regard, choqué.

Il est balaize le Papillon !

Il revint me voir, sans une once de fierté. Finalement, je l'aime bien moi, ce mec, même s'il a tenté de me tuer. D'ailleurs si l'exploit qu'il vint d'accomplir ne m'impressionnait pas autant, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou.

- T'es super fort, tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Il semble peser le pour et le contre avant de déclarer :

- Avant toute chose, je vais vous… (Il croise mon regard blasé et rectifie :) t'emmener chez un collègue à moi.

- Et ensuite tu me tueras.

- On verra ce qu'on fera de toi.

Non, mais je rêve ! Il m'écoute même pas en plus !

- Et ensuite tu me tueras ! répète-je, plus fort, légèrement exaspérée.

Il écarquille les yeux. Le pauvre, il a pas dû côtoyer beaucoup de gens comme moi dans sa vie de Shinigami.

En même temps, je suis unique (et je dis cela sans modestie).

Quoique c'est bien d'être sincère, et je suis du genre à dire qu'il ne faut jamais ce critiquer.

_« Avoir une mauvaise opinion de soi n'est pas de la modestie. C'est de l'autodestruction. »_

Alors ne vous étonnez pas du fait que je ne me critique jamais. Chacun ses principes, un point c'est tout.

Bon en attendant, Papillon a repris ses esprits et me répond, interloqué :

- Mais pourquoi je te tuerai ?

Oh c'est bon, lui aussi il a Alzheimer. Je soupire :

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as entravé, t'as sorti ta lame et tu m'as dit que ça faisait pas mal. Tu t'en souviens ?

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Surtout vous les filles. J'oublie en moins de cinq minutes le nom d'un superbe jeune homme qui m'a sauvé la vie mais je garde en mémoire le fait qu'il est tenté de me tuer.

Cessez immédiatement de me foudroyer du regard sinon je vous vire un coup de pied au cul.

Non, mais plus aucun respect ces jeunes aujourd'hui je vous jure.

- Mais je ne voulais pas te tuer ! s'exclame Papillon.

- Alors pourquoi ta sortie ta lame ? m'énerve-je.

- Je voulais te purifier, me répond-t-il, calmement.

Je recule de quelques mètres de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh là, dis-je, précipitamment, bougeant les bras devant moi, affolée. Je sais que mes yeux sont effrayant et que mon surnom ici c'est la « Démone » mais je suis pas la fille de Satan pour autant ! (Je croise son regard étonné). Bon d'accord, je ne connais pas mon père mais ça veut rien dire ! Me purifie pas s'il-te-plaît.

Je suis bien pitoyable. Me voilà en train de supplier un garçon. Je me donne une baffe mentale. Ressaisie-toi ma grande ! T'es Anko Akuma, bon sang ! Tu t'es jamais pliée devant personne et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, même si la « personne » en question t'a sauvée la vie et est un Shinigami.

Je souris. Rien de mieux que de se complimenter pour aller mieux. Tiens, d'ailleurs Papillon semble avoir pris un coup de vieux et se pince l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspéré.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un Shinigami, donc mon Zanpakuto (Il me regarde), c'est le nom que l'on donne à nos armes. Enfin bref, comme je disais, ils nous permettent de purifier les âmes errantes comme toi ou bien les Hollows, pour qu'ils puissent aller à la Soul Society… Ou bien en Enfer. Tu as compris ?

J'hoche la tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Je n'aime pas tellement cette histoire de purifier les âmes et encore moins la Soul Society.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux envoyer mon âme dans le haut delà comme tu as fait avec le Hollow ?

- Exact. Tu comprends vite. (Je n'aime pas du tout son sourire…) Mais j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de t'emmener là-bas.

Je recule de nouveau, n'aimant pas du tout son ton.

- Euh… Tu sais, je t'aime bien, t'as l'air sympa et tout mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dans ta Soul Society.

- Tu préfères te faire manger par un Hollow peut-être ?

Aie. Un-zéro pour Papillon. Je grimace avant de me rapprocher, boudeuse, de mon « tyran ».

- Tu n'es pas drôle, grince-je entre mes dents.

Il hausse les épaules et me dit :

- Reste devant, j'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuies.

Comme si j'avais une chance en même temps. Il doit être plus rapide que moi ce con.

En plus, lui il a une arme. Moi j'ai juste mes jambes.

Merde.

Alors je me laisse faire, docile, me promettant qu'un jour je lui ferais payer de m'avoir pris pour une faible.

Parole d'Anko.

En attendant essayons de sympathiser avec l'ennemi, alias Papillon.

- Et sinon vous êtes plusieurs ? Enfin je veux dire de Shinigami.

- Oui, on est beaucoup mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre si c'est moi qui t'expliquais.

Je m'arrête brusquement, ce qui le surprend puisqu'il me percute le dos.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Puis il croise mon regard, rouge. J'en profite pour lui dire, blasée :

- Dis tout de suite que je suis conne pendant qu'on y est.

Il rougit, gêné et tente de se reprendre :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je lui fis mine de se taire avant de déclarer :

- Hey calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'es coincé Papillon !

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire « elle m'a appelé Papillon, où je rêve ? ». Je soupire, pourquoi je l'ai suivis moi au fait ?

Ah oui, parce que c'est un Shinigami et que moi je veux pas finir en pâté pour Hollows.

MDM (traduction : Mort De Merde, à ne pas confondre avec VDM (Vie De Merde))

- J'aurais dû me laisser bouffer par cette chose, ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de murmurer.

Papillon me sourit, compatissant, avant de, à ma grande surprise, m'ébouriffer les cheveux, affectueusement.

- Allons ne dis pas ça, je t'assure que la Soul Society n'est pas aussi terrible que tu ne le penses et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras peut-être devenir une Shinigami tout comme moi.

Mais je ne l'écoute même pas, mes yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement, ce qu'il remarque puisqu'il me questionne :

- J'ai dit ou fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Ah… Euh… Non pas du tout ! m'exclame-je. C'est juste que c'est l'une des premières fois que quelqu'un est gentil avec moi et qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de rajouter :

- Et bien les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient.

- Ça veut dire qu'on est amis ? le coupais-je.

Je fus étonnée par le ton de ma voix. Suis-je si désespérée que ça de me faire un ami au moins une fois dans ma… mort ?

- Evidemment.

Je me retins de justesse de ne pas lui sauter au cou en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

…

Oh là, je suis plus atteinte que je ne le pensais. Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête sinon je ne vais plus me reconnaître.

En attendant…

Et pendant qu'on continuait notre route vers le collège Shinigami de Papillon, celui-ci marchait, non pas derrière moi mais à mes côtés.

Et je sus que cela sonnait le commencement d'une belle histoire entre nous deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Sont fous ces Shinigamis !_

- On est arrivé, me dit Papillon.

Je lève les yeux vers la pancarte du magasin et pus lire « Boutique Urahara ». Je me tourne vers mon nouvel ami et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que fou ton collègue dans une boutique ?

- C'est le propriétaire.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il rentre dans la boutique, me laissant également sur le cul.

Depuis quand les Shinigamis tenaient-ils des boutiques dans notre monde ?

Bon, je dois dire que je ne connais que Papillon en Shinigami et je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui.

Résignée, je le suis dans le salon.

Papillon est en pleine conversation avec des gens des plus… étranges. Il y avait d'abord un grand homme brun habillé bizarrement, ensuite deux gamins, l'un aux cheveux rouges et une fillette aux cheveux noirs attachés en couettes et aux grands yeux presque innocents. Mais ce qui m'intrigua le plus ce fut les deux derniers membres de la pièce. L'un des deux est une jeune femme magnifique à la peau mate mettant en valeur ses cheveux longs d'un beau violet sombre et ses yeux ambrés qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un chat. Le dernier quant à lui m'intrigue beaucoup, vêtu d'un bob masquant le haut de son visage, je pouvais apercevoir ses cheveux blonds dépasser.

En me voyant arriver, il me sourit et déclare :

- Ah voilà celle que nous attendions !

Il leur a déjà parlé de moi ? En si peu de temps ?

Comme si elle lit dans mes pensées, la jeune femme répondit :

- On a senti vos énergies spirituelles.

J'ignore ce qu'est cette histoire d'énergie spirituelle et ils durent le sentir puisque que le blond demande à Papillon :

- Alors voyons Hisagi tu ne lui as pas expliqué.

- HISAGI !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de crier comme ça et de trépigner de joie tandis que je me souvins de son nom. Je regarde le Shinigami qui m'a sauvé la vie avec un grand sourire et lui explique :

- Je ne me souvenais plus de ton nom c'est pour ça que je t'appelais Papillon… Mais en fait je crois que je vais continuer de t'appeler comme ça, ça te va mieux.

Il lui fallut dix secondes avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire avant de pousser un long, très long soupire.

Je crois qu'il regrette de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Bien fait pour lui. Il va apprendre à me connaître, moi Anko Akuma.

Parole de démone.

Bob (le mystérieux gars au chapeau) éclate de rire devant mon franc parlé.

- Je l'aime bien cette petite (je souris, enfin quelqu'un qui m'apprécie à ma juste valeur) Quel est ton nom ?

- Anko Akuma alias la « Démone » pour vous pourrir la vie, déclare-je avec un grand sourire sadique.

Il me sourit en retour. Définitivement je l'aime bien moi ce Bob. Il se présenta à son tour, son nom est Kisuke Urahara, c'est lui le collègue Shinigami de Papillon (oui je sais qu'il s'appelle Hisagi mais je préfère Papillon), la jeune femme aux yeux de félins se nomme Yoruichi Shihoin, le grand homme lui se prénomme Tessai Tsukabishi, le gamin aux cheveux rouges est Jinta Hanakari et la dernière se nomme Ururu Tsumugiya.

Bon sang, je ne suis peut-être pas stupide mais je n'arriverais jamais à retenir tous ces noms moi !

Bah quoi ? Vous pensiez que je donnais des surnoms pourquoi ? C'est parce que c'est nettement plus facile de les retenir que de véritables noms. Moi mon prénom est facile à retenir, deux syllabes, en plus il suffisait de regarder mes cheveux pour s'en souvenir. Là, il n'y avait aucune accroche et j'avais déjà oublié leur nom.

Arrêtez de rire !

Pff'. Si c'est comme ça j'arrête de raconter et ça sera bien fait pour vous.

- Anko ?

Bon OK, j'ai compris, je vais continuer à vous raconter ma vie. Mais c'est seulement parce que Papillon à l'air inquiet.

Je commence à partir en guimauve moi.

- Ouiiiiii ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Tu nous écoutais ?

- Euh… Non.

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui mentir ? C'est mon ami. D'ailleurs celui-ci soupir, agacé.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Aye sir.

Il se tourne vers Bob et la femme chat mais je vois très bien le faible sourire qu'il aborde.

Bien.

- Dis-moi comment es-tu morte ? me questionne la femme chat.

Elle a une jolie voix de velours. Je l'adore. Moi et ma voix un peu grave on fait pâle figure à côté.

- Ecrasée par une voiture. Je sais c'est moche, si vous aviez vu tout le sang qui se dégageait de mon crâne.

Je fais mine de grimacer ce qui fait sourire Bob.

- Tu ne sembles pas si traumatisée que ça, me fit-il remarquer.

J'hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

- Au pire je vais manquer à personne.

- Tu n'as pas de famille ?

- Non. Mon père est un parfait inconnu et ma mère une pute, elle m'a abandonnée à la naissance… Et me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vraiment une prostituée. Elle s'est pas protégée et comme elle refusait d'avorter elle a trouvé un autre moyen de se débarrasser de moi, c'est tout.

Je vois de la pitié dans leur regard et je déteste cela. C'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle je ne parle jamais de ma vie aux autres. Je refuse de passer pour une faible surtout après l'épisode des Hollows. Mais je ne dis rien et me contente de grogner.

- Bon sinon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? T'étais pas censé m'emmener à la Soul Society ?

- C'est vrai mais j'ai pensé que tu avais faim…

En effet, mon traître de ventre se met alors à gargouiller sous le rire de nos hôtes et de mon ami Papillon. Ce qui ne me gêne nullement puisque je déclare, hilare :

- T'as bien pensé mon gars. Je crève la dalle, vous auriez pas quelque chose de comestible… S'il-vous-plaît ?

S'ils peuvent me nourrir il faut au moins que je reste polie. Je suis moins cruelle et brute que mon physique et mon nom le laisse paraître.

- Bien entendu, me répond gentiment Nounours (Je trouve qu'il ressemble à un gros nounours tout doux). Je vais te chercher de quoi remplir ton estomac, installe toi ici en attendant.

- Merci, souffle-je en m'installant confortablement sur l'un des coussins.

… Avant de me relever brusquement au grand étonnement de tout le monde, réalisant enfin quelque chose que j'aurais dû voir depuis le début.

- Mais vous pouvez me voir !

Ils me regardent comme si je suis un extraterrestre, bouche bée. Ils pourraient gober des mouches à force de rester comme ça.

Puis ils éclatent de rire.

Pff'.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis longue à la détente aussi !

- Oh c'est bon hein ! je m'énerve.

Nounours part me chercher de quoi manger tout en continuant de rigoler tandis que les autres tentent de se calmer.

- Bon sinon au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule, vous pourriez répondre à ma question.

Ils sont bien gentils mais bon faut pas me chercher non plus.

- Tu as raison. Nous pouvons te voir, m'explique la femme chat, ayant récupérer son sang-froid. Nous sommes des Shinigamis.

- Oui ça j'avais compris mais comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas de kimono et d'arme comme Papillon ? Et puis (je jette un regard noir aux deux gosses qui continue de rigoler) depuis quand les Shinigamis ont des gosses ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Tout est compliqué avec vous, je rajoute.

Bob me sourit avant de confirmer ce que je pensais :

- Tu n'as pas tords. Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment aller à la Soul Society ?

- Bah vous savez, j'ai le choix entre rester ici et finir par me faire bouffer par un Hollow ou bien aller là-bas avec Papillon. Le choix est vite vu.

Ils se regardent, décidant pour moi alors que je viens clairement de dire que j'irais – en sécurité – à leur Société d'âme.

Après tout je suis une âme errante maintenant, non ?

- A table ! crie soudain Nounours, un bol de riz dans les mains.

Je me jette sur la nourriture, sous leur regard amusé.

- Tu mourrais vraiment de faim dis-moi ?

J'hoche la tête, la bouche pleine. C'est délicieux. J'en engloutis au moins six bols à moi toute seule avant que Bob ne me dise :

- Bon et bien je vais vous ouvrir un portail.

J'hausse un sourcil mais ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire de portail ?

Soudain une sorte de porte apparait devant nous et s'ouvre. De magnifiques papillons noirs (et ce sont de vrais papillons) sortent comme une nuée. J'ouvre la bouche, ébahie, et l'un d'eux se pose sur ma main.

- On y va, m'ordonne mon nouvel ami au tatouage sensuel.

J'essuie ma bouche, enlevant les derniers grains de riz sur mon visage. Je me retourne vers nos hôtes et m'incline :

- Merci pour ce repas et de m'avoir accueilli… J'espère qu'on se reverra !

- Je n'en doute pas, me sourit Bob. Fais attention à toi.

- Comptez sur moi ! Et puis je suis avec Papillon je ne risque rien !

Et au moment où on entre dans le portail j'entends la femme chat dire à son compagnon :

- Ils forment un beau couple tu ne trouves pas ?

Et au moment où le blond allait répondre, je hurle furieuse :

- ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE…

Et on disparait…

… Pour se retrouver dans une grande salle au milieu de gens au kimono noir et blanc.

- Foutre…

Oups. Boulette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Anko à la Soul Society. A l'attaque !_

Je déglutis. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Si Papillon n'était pas à mes côtés, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ou comment aurais réagi les… autres. Je regarde le vieil homme qui me fait face. Il dégage de lui une certaine présence qui me met sur les gardes. On dirait un de ses vieux militaires qui n'aimait que la discipline et l'ordre.

Sauf que moi je suis désobéissante et désordonnée.

Derrière lui, un autre homme, un peu plus jeune avec une moustache. Mais il ne semblait pas bien différent de l'autre.

- Et bien vice-capitaine Shuuhei, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de ramener une âme errante à la Soul Society.

Je devine qui parle à Papillon, qui est un vice-capitaine si j'ai bien suivit. Et je n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'il a employé pour parler de moi. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Oui, capitaine Yamamoto. La jeune femme ici présente possède une haute énergie spirituelle et elle à la capacité de se dépêtrer d'un sort de Kidô.

J'hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il est grand il s'est se débrouiller tout seul.

- Est-ce vrai jeune âme errante ? me questionne le papy ronchon.

Je croise le regard de Papillon qui semble m'avertir de ne pas en faire trop.

Pour qui me prend-il ?

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, fixe droit dans les yeux Papy Ronchon et déclare…

- C'est exact.

Et comme je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je rajoute bien vite :

- Mais les Hollows doivent être sacrément faibles s'ils ne peuvent pas résister à ça alors que _moi_ je le peux.

Ah, si seulement le regard pouvait tuer. Papillon m'aurait certainement tué depuis longtemps et moi je serais une serial-killer.

Dommage…

… Ou pas en fait. Parce que sinon je serais morte il y a bien longtemps et je serai allé en Enfer et je n'aurais jamais rencontré Papillon.

En fait cette histoire n'arrange que lui. Et tous ceux qui j'ai fait chier dans le monde et mes futures victimes : les Shinigamis ainsi que les Hollows.

Enfin si on me laissait une chance bien entendu.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? me questionne le vieux sans faire attention à mon ancienne réponse.

Alors comme ça il voulait jouer. Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais.

- Vous ne savez pas que c'est malpoli de ne pas se présenter avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un ?

Là, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je sais que c'est carrément suicidaire de lui avoir manqué de respect mais bon, je n'allais pas parler à un vieux d'où j'ignorais complètement le nom.

Cela ne faisait pas parti de mes principes.

J'entendis comme un rire derrière moi et j'eus la terrible envie de me retourner pour voir mais je refusais de quitter Papy Ronchon du regard tant qu'il ne se sera pas présenté.

- Je suis Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, finit-il par me répondre. Capitaine de la Première Division et général du Gotei 13.

Il se foutait de ma gueule là non ? C'était quoi ce nom ? C'est beaucoup trop long ! Je crois bien que je vais continuer à l'appeler Papy Ronchon… Enfin pas devant lui ! Je ne veux pas me faire exécutée… Je suis trop jeune pour mourir une deuxième fois, je n'ai même pas profité de cette mort-là.

…

Minute Papillon ! (Non pas toi Hisagi…)

Il a bien dit qu'il était capitaine ET général du… Quoi ?

- Anko Akuma, me présente-je. Surnommée également la « Démone ». C'est quoi cette histoire de Division ?

- Bienvenue à la Soul Society jeune Akuma. Ici à la Soul Society, nous nous divisons en treize divisions. Les capitaines et leur vice-capitaine se trouvent juste derrière vous d'ailleurs.

Ça ne me surprend même pas. Je les avais sentis depuis le début mais cependant je me retourne et croise leur regard, lassé, froid, assassin et même amusé pour la plupart.

La première Division est celle de Papy Ronchon et du moustachu, leur rôle est de diriger le Seireitei (j'ignore ce que c'est).

La deuxième est charger des services d'espionnages, le capitaine est une femme de petite taille que je dessine de nommer l'abeille tueuse et de son vice-capitaine, gros lard, ce qui jure avec la taille de la jeune femme.

La suivante n'a pas vraiment de rôle particulier mais leurs dirigeants ont l'air… étrange. Le capitaine surnommé Rose, mais que je décide de rebaptiser le Mélomane, semble sympathique alors que son vice-capitaine Izuru Kira a l'air tout tristounet. D'où le surnom « Tristou ». Je n'aimais pas les gens tristes et mis un point d'honneur à le faire sourire.

La quatrième s'occupait des blessés, comme une sorte d'hôpital. (Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que je déteste les hôpitaux ?). J'eus un frisson énorme en croisant le sourire, à la fois bienveillant et sadique du capitaine Unohana que je décide de nommer Cruella. Même si elle était très belle. Sa vice-capitaine est plus grande que moi alors que je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt. Je l'appelle la « Girafe » (parce qu'une girafe c'est jolie et qu'elle l'est justement).

Le capitaine de la cinquième division me fait bien rire avec ses dents et sa coupe au carré. Je le baptise aussitôt la « grande muraille de Chine ». Je garde le nom de Momo pour sa vice-capitaine si petite.

Byakuya Kuchiki me donne des insupportables envies de faire des bêtises. Je sais que c'est étrange mais quand je vois un regard si froid je n'ai qu'une envie : faire chier leur propriétaire. Si j'ai bien compris c'est un Noble. Je trouve que « Prince de Glace » lui va très bien surtout qu'il est pas mal du tout… Son partenaire est un ananas rouge du nom de Renji. Je l'aime bien, il a l'air marrant. Leur division est chargée des enquêtes du Seireitei (quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce que c'est ?)

Le capitaine de la septième division est un renard. Je vous jure, un énorme renard bipède. On dirait une grosse peluche, je n'aime pas les canidés mais j'ai quand envie de lui faire des câlins. Monsieur lunettes de soleil à ses côtés me fait bien rire, allez savoir pourquoi…

Le gars de la huitième est un pervers alcoolo. Ça se voit direct. Note pour plus tard : se méfier. Et sa « secrétaire » à l'air sévère.

La neuvième division est l'une des plus intéressante puisque c'est celle de Papillon. D'ailleurs je lui souris, fière de lui. Son capitaine à l'air d'un militaire… Je vais l'appeler Monsieur le capitaine tiens !

Le gamin de la dixième est… mignon. Bon d'accord, il a les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleu turquoise mais j'adore, sincèrement. Ça lui va bien à Mister Freeze Junior. Mais je me méfie de sa vice-capitaine, belle certes, mais sa façon de dévoiler sa poitrine et de faire rougir Papillon ne me plaît guère…

…

NON JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE !

Ma poitrine est beaucoup plus massive et plus ferme que la sienne… Ah vous parliez de Papillon ?

Bref.

Le sourire sadique que Zaraki Kenpachi me tend, je le lui rends au centuple. Même pas peur même si je l'aime bien ce gars. La gamine qu'il porte à l'épaule est sa … vice-capitaine. Euh… WTF comme on dit.

La douzième division est commandée par le père et sa fille. Ce qui m'a surpris puisque le capitaine à une tête en plastique et que sa fille est juste mignonne comme tout.

Le capitaine de la dernière division me sourit gentiment, je l'aime bien, il a l'air tout gentil. Mais faut toujours se méfier des gentils, parole d'amie. Son sous-fifre n'est d'autre que la sœur du Prince de glace : Rukia Kuchiki.

Pauvre gosse.

Enfin je dis ça mais elle doit être beaucoup plus vieille que moi.

- Salut, fis-je, en levant la main. Désolée mais je crois que je vais pas retenir tous vos noms… Donc vous étonnez pas si je vous donne des surnoms… Ce qui est déjà le cas. Vous allez en bavez mes petits choux.

Clair, net, précis. Ils pourront pas dire que je les ai pas prévenus.

Mon sourire sadique est comme un gilet par balles pour les regards noirs qu'on me donne.

Même pas peur.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? je demande à Papy Ronchon.

- « On » ?

- Bah oui on ! Les oreilles c'est comme le…

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon cher Papillon me saute dessus pour m'empêcher de dire le pire.

- Désolé pour le comportement de mon ami, se précipite-t-il de dire. Elle n'est pas habituée aux respects.

BAM.

Le coup retentit tellement fort qu'elle du sentir dans tout la Soul Society. Papillon me regarde, surpris, une énorme bosse sur la tête.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? crie-t-il.

- C'est toi qui es pas bien ! Parle pas ma place, t'es pas ma mère !

Brusquement, on entend un rire puissant dans notre dos et on se retourne, consterné, vers le capitaine de la onzième division, écroulé de rire. Il s'approche de moi et manque de me briser tous les os du corps en me donnant une claque « amicale » dans le dos.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es taré !

Il continue de rigoler tandis que je l'insulte de tous les noms sous les regards surpris (pour la plupart) des autres.

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Papy Ronchon s'est énervé. Je grogne, en me disant que j'ai de la chance de pas connaître mes grands-parents. Surtout s'ils sont comme ça.

- J'ai pris ma décision à votre sujet, me dit-il.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Je vais vous inscrire à l'Académie des Shinigamis.

Silence.

Un trop long silence.

- Et sinon vous fumez quoi parce que ça à l'air d'être de la bonne ?

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour calmer le fou rire du grand gaillard à mes côtés qui dans un dernier souffle à déclarer :

- J'adore cette fille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_La 11__ème__ Division_

Je veux rentrer à la maison. Immédiatement. Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. Même si au début ça à l'air cool, au final ça ne l'est pas du tout surtout quand un Papy Ronchon vous propose… Non pardon vous _ordonne_ d'aller dans une Académie pour Shinigami.

- Je veux pas y aller, me plaignis-je.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix jeune Akuma.

- On a toujours le choix dans la vie… mort M'sieur.

- Vous préférez peut-être retourner dans votre monde ?

- Sincèrement ? Ouais parce que je préfère servir de petit-déjeuner pour Hollows que de retourner à l'école ! C'est naze !

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du géant sadique que je fixe, une goutte d'eau sur la tempe. Il va se pisser dessus à force. Quoique que ce soit assez comique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ken-chan t'aime bien tu sais ? m'avoue la petite rose sur son épaule.

- Non sans déconner ? J'avais remarqué, merci !

Elle est bien mignonne la gosse mais faut pas m'interrompre quand je négocie mon avenir.

Attendez, elle l'a bien appelé Ken-chan ?

- C'est trop meugnon, roucoule-je à l'intention des deux membres de la onzième division avant d'éclater de rire.

Finalement, j'aime bien cet endroit.

- Bon, allez-vous me faites pitié, je veux bien aller dans votre Académie. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que si je sèche faudra pas venir me chercher des poux !

Le vieux fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien, il se contente de rajouter :

- Faites comme bon vous semble, vous avez une semaine pour faire vos preuves. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

- Une semaine ? m'exclame-je. Trop cool ! Merci Monsieur le Capitaine Général ! Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Et me voilà en train de filer comme un rominet vers la sortie, sous le regard incrédule des Shinigamis…

… Avant de déclarer, en revenant précipitamment :

- Hm… Quelqu'un pourrait me montrer la sortie s'il-vous-plaît ?

Beaucoup de mes victimes actuelles tombent à la renverse, d'autres me lancent des regards noirs et le reste, s'en fou complètement.

- Allez viens, moi je vais te faire visiter.

Non, je sais à qui et à quoi vous pensez. Mais ce n'est pas Papillon qui vient de me parler mais bel et bien l'Ananas de la sixième.

- Sympa, merci mec.

- Bien, nous coupe Papy Ronchon. Vice-capitaine Abarai se vous charge de vous occuper de la jeune Akuma. Les autres reprenez votre poste.

Et alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers la sortie, je vois Papillon me glisser un mince sourire auquel je répondis, en plus grand.

- Bon on va où alors ? je demande.

- Et si vous commenciez par la onzième division, je suis sûre que tu pourrais t'y plaire ?

Si l'Ananas sursaute en entendant la voix grave de Zaraki Kenpachi dans mon dos, moi je ne réagis pas. Je l'ai senti depuis le début.

- Yo, et c'est quoi le principe de ta division ?

- Les combats, me répondit-il avec un immense sourire sadique. Si t'aime te battre c'est ici qu'il faut aller. Notre devise c'est « gagner ou mourir ». Et si on doit perdre, c'est le sourire aux lèvres.

- Coooool. J'adore le principe. Vous devez être forts alors.

- La onzième division est l'une des plus fortes de la Soul Society, m'explique l'Ananas. Je le sais puisque j'en faisais partie avant d'être promu vice-capitaine.

- Trop génial. On y va ? J'ai trop envie de voir comment c'est !

- Si tu veux.

Je grommèle un « Bien sûr que je le veux sinon je t'aurais pas demandé, abruti », à peine audible.

- Tu à dis quelque chose ?

- Non rien ! On y va ?

Soudain la gosse aux cheveux roses me sauta dessus, manquant de m'étouffer.

- Ce serait géniale si tu nous rejoignais, je serais plus la seule fille.

- Ah parce qu'il y a que des mecs dans la onzième ?

Hochement de la tête de la part de l'Ananas et de la gamine. Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour moi et l'autre sadique.

- Chouette. Ça me donne encore plus envie d'y aller. Aller on y va mauvaise troupe !

Et me voilà, poing brandissant vers l'avant, suivit par une sorte de Punk géant, d'un Ananas rouge parlant et d'une mioche. D'ailleurs celle-ci est confortablement installée sur l'épaule du Punk.

- Hé, je proteste, moi aussi je veux que tu me portes !

- T'es pas assez grande pour marcher toute seule peut-être ?

- Aller t'es pas drôle, je suis sûre que t'es assez costaud pour nous porter tous les deux et puis moi à tous les coups je vais me perdre sinon. Aller dis oui… Ken-chan.

Je vous vois de loin, avec vos sourires au coin. Moi, Anko Akuma, supplier quelqu'un de me porter c'est… intolérable.

Et assez comique je dois l'avouer.

Mais au moins ça à marcher puisque me voilà, assise sur l'épaule de notre grand gaillard sadique, Yachiru (le nom de la gosse, finalement je l'aime bien et je cherche un surnom convenable pour elle), accrochée à mon opposer. L'Ananas est retourné à sa Division, nous laissant seuls. Ken-chan (j'ai décidé de garder ce surnom parce que ça le fait bien chier), n'est pas très bavard mais je l'apprécie beaucoup.

J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que moi, vous y croyez-vous ?

- Capitaine, vous êtes enfin revenu de votre réunion ?

Un chauve au maquillage rouge sous les yeux et un beau jeune homme aux airs efféminés se sont approchés de nous.

- Non, tu vois pas qu'il est encore là-bas ?

Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je déteste les questions stupides, ce qui me pousse à chaque fois à répondre, moqueuse. Boule de Billard me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais t'es qui toi ?

Je saute sur le sol, un sourire made in me aux lèvres. Je m'approche de lui tel un prédateur avant de lui tendre la main.

- Anko Akuma, ton pire cauchemar. Enchantée.

Définitivement, je m'adore. Le gars, un moment surpris, finit par sourire en me serrant la main :

- Ikkaku Madarame, 3ème siège de la onzième division, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Et toi c'est comment ? je demande à l'autre.

- Yumichika Ayasegawa, ravie de te connaître.

- Oh là, c'est trop long, je m'affole, je vais t'appeler Yumi-chan c'est mignon et ça te va mieux.

Il fut lui aussi surpris. Je sais, je sais, je fais souvent cet effet-là.

- T'es étonnante comme fille.

- De ta part je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Et moi j'ai pas de surnom ? se vexe son ami.

- Te plains pas, toi t'es le Chauve… Ou Boule de Billard. Au choix.

Il me lance un regard noir auquel je réponds par un éclat de rire. Je me plais ici.

- Mais au fait, comment ça se fais que t'es pas l'habit des Shinigamis ? fais Yumi-chan.

J'arrête aussitôt de rire pour le remplacer par un long, très long soupire.

- C'est à cause de ce fichu Papy Ronchon. Il veut pas me faire Shinigami tant que je serais par aller à l'Académie.

- Et puis tu n'as pas de Zanpakuto, rajoute Zaraki.

- T'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler, je grogne.

- Papy Ronchon ? répète les deux compères.

- Ouais, c'est le surnom du gars-là, le Capitaine Général.

- Tu veux dire le Capitaine Yamamoto ?

- Ouais, voilà.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi ils éclatent tous de rire autour de moi. Zaraki me donne un grand coup dans le dos.

- Bordel, je jure, ça fais super mal !

Il ne m'écoute même pas, ce crétin. Il continue de rire comme si de rien n'était. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ils m'entrainèrent dans le bâtiment, me présentant aux autres. De fil en aiguille, je commence à m'attacher à eux et eux à moi. Ils m'avouent que je ne ressemble pas aux autres filles, que moi j'aime me battre et ça leur plait. Je ne suis pas le genre à pleurnicher pour un rien ce à quoi je réponds :

- Pleurer c'est être faible. Etre faible c'est ne pas gagner. Ne pas gagner c'est mourir. Et je ne veux pas mourir une deuxième fois dans la même journée, le jour de mon anniversaire.

J'aurais peut-être dû me taire sur ce sujet parce qu'à peine les mots franchirent mes lèvres que Yachiru me saute dessus en criant :

- Joyeux anniversaire grande sœur !

- Euh… Quoi ?

- T'es ma grande sœur maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Ok… P'tite sœur.

Je vous ai déjà dit que ma nouvelle petite sœur est mignonne quand elle sourit ? Rien à voir avec moi.

Mais maintenant, je fête mon anniversaire avec ma nouvelle famille.

Le lendemain matin quand Papillon vint me chercher il dû me porter sur son dos puisque j'avais bu suffisamment d'alcool pour assommer une baleine.

J'ai une très bonne descente apparemment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Chantage_

La semaine passe si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Papillon m'a fait visiter toute la Soul Society et je ne lui ai aucunement caché que si je deviens une Shinigami puissante, j'aimerais appartenir à la onzième division. S'il fut déçu il ne me le montra pas, il a même sourit en me disant qu'il était ravi que je me sois rapidement fait des amis. Je ne risquais pas de me sentir seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule puisque je t'ai toi, avais-je répondu.

Que vous me croyez ou pas je vous promets qu'à ce moment précis j'ai cru voir Papillon rougir.

Je deviens de plus en plus guimauve avec lui.

Malheureusement pour moi, la semaine passa tellement vite que j'avais oublié que je devais aller à l'Académie.

- Grande sœur, c'est l'heure !

Ça c'est ma nouvelle petite sœur qui me saute dessus alors que je rêvais… de chats ?

Enfin plutôt d'_un_ énorme chat noir au pelage ébouriffé qui… parlait.

Faut que j'arrête de boire le soir avec les gars sinon je vais perdre la tête.

- L'heure de quoi ? je baille.

- Aujourd'hui tu vas à l'Académie des Shinigamis j'te rappelle !

…

- Si c'est tout ce que t'as à dire je peux me rendormir ?

Mais cette peste de Yachiru n'est pas du même avis et donc se sert de l'un de mes points faibles :

Les chatouilles.

Oui j'ai honte de le dire mais je crains les chatouilles plus que tout au monde. Mon rire retentit dans toute la division (car je dors là-bas puisque Yachiru m'a comme qui dirait adoptée). Le Chauve et Yumi-chan débarquent, les yeux écarquillés et cernés.

- Au lieu de nous regarder venez m'aider bande de… Aaaaah !

Je me débats en tentant d'écarter la peste rose de mon ventre. J'essaye de ne pas lui faire mal et elle en profite cette morveuse. D'un coup je la vois disparaître dans les airs et soupir de soulagement.

- Merci Papillon, tu me sauves la vie.

- A ta place je ne dirais pas ça, me conseille le Chauve en souriant.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis venu t'accompagner à l'Académie des Shinigamis, m'explique calmement Papillon.

Je regarde les quatre personnes dans la pièce, dans les yeux. Ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre que je file vers la sortie.

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose et me voilà entourée d'une étrange lumière rouge, me paralysant complètement.

Malheureusement pour eux, je peux toujours parler. La preuve :

- Hey ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va vraiment marcher une deuxième fois ?

- Ce sort est plus puissant que l'ancien tu n'y arriveras pas.

Que tu crois mon pote… Ken-chan est arrivé, entendant mes rires.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-il en me fixant.

Je n'écoute plus la conversation depuis longtemps, me concentrant de tout mon être sur le piège. Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings. Je réalise alors que tout le monde me regarde.

- Incroyable, souffle Yumi-chan, impressionné.

Et oui comme vous l'auriez peut-être compris j'ai réussi à quitter cette emprise, le sourire aux lèvres et même pas fatiguée.

Je suis trop forte comme fille.

Je me retourne avec une joie extrême vers Papillon et lui dit :

- Je te l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas.

Et avant qu'il est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je file vers la sortie.

Voilà une heure que je vagabonde dans la Soul Society et me voilà perdue. Mais il est hors de question que j'aille à l'Académie. J'ai dix-huit ans merde et puis j'ai entendu dire que Ken-chan, ma petite sœur, Yumi-chan et le Chauve n'y sont pas allé eux.

La chance !

Sous prétexte que je ne suis pas née ici et que je n'ai pas été « purifiée » je dois y aller. C'est vraiment mais vraiment pas juste, je vous le dis tout de suite.

- Hey Anko !

Je me retourne, blasée, vers la Bimbo (le surnom de Rangiku) qui tente de me sauter dessus mais que j'évite avec soin. Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon qu'elle a eu de sauter dans les bras de Papillon quand il me la présentée.

…

Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

Vous êtes étranges…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bim… Rangiku ?

- Hisagi te cherche de partout, tu dois aller à l'Académie je te rappelle.

Elle prend cette air de mère sévère ce qui a le don de m'agacée passablement. On dirait ma mère… Que je n'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Je sais. Mais t'as pas vraiment le choix. Et puis… Je crois que Hisagi à un cadeau pour toi.

- Un cadeau pour moi ? je répète, étonnée.

- C'était bien ton anniversaire y a une semaine, non ?

Et avant que quiconque puisse comprendre ce qui se passe je me mis à courir vers la neuvième division en criant « Papillon ».

D'ailleurs les Shinigamis devaient me prendre pour une folle à hurler comme ça.

Ils ont pas tout à fait tords non plus.

- Papillon !

Celui-ci se retourne juste à temps pour me percuter de plein fouet et amortir ma chute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anko ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

- Bimbo m'a dit que tu avais un cadeau pour moi !

- Bimbo ? répète-t-il incrédule.

- Rangiku quoi ! (Voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester je rajoute :) Et change pas de sujet !

- Ok, j'avoue, j'ai un cadeau…

- Mais quoi ?

- Comment tu sais qu'il y aura un « mais » ?

- Il y a toujours un mais… je soupire. Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je veux que tu ailles à l'Académie.

- … C'est du chantage tu le sais ?

- Je sais, j'assume entièrement. Tu le veux ton cadeau ou pas ?

Je pèse le pour et le contre avant de soupirer.

Deux points pour Papillon. Ça m'énerve.

Promis jurer je me vengerais un de ses quatre.

- Bon ok j'accepte. Mais je te préviens que ton cadeau à intérêt à être intéressant sinon je te tue, c'est clair ?

Au lieu d'avoir peur, il se contente de me sourire et de me dire :

- T'inquiètes, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux me faisant grogner même si j'aime la douceur de sa main et que je trouve cela agréable…

Mais le premier qui essaye de détacher mes cheveux il connaîtra sa douleur !

Ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Mais mes cheveux sont tellement longs que je les attache en queue de cheval, et encore ils m'arrivent à la taille. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, quand je les libère de leur étreinte je deviens… terrifiante.

Enfin plus que d'habitude.

Je ne me contrôle plus et je mets à tabasser tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi.

Un véritable démon.

Papillon m'emmène jusqu'à l'Académie, ayant repris son calme à tout épreuve j'en profite pour lui lancer quelques pics, éclatant de rire juste après. Il s'arrête alors, me montre de la tête un immense établissement et m'explique :

- Voici l'Académie des Shinigamis et voilà ton cadeau de bienvenue.

Il sortit un paquet de son kimono en souriant. J'ouvre prudemment le paquet découvre une tunique rouge et blanche. Ma tenue d'apprentie Shinigami. Mon visage s'assombrit mais Papillon a prévu le coup parce que quand je réalise ce qu'il vient de faire il est déjà loin.

- JE VAIS TE TUER CONNARD !

- Deviens une Shinigami et on verra après !

Définitivement j'adore ce mec franchement.

…

Bah quoi ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_L'Ange et les porcs_

Je suis ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Ses habits ne me vont pas du tout. Le rouge à la limite mais pas le blanc. Quel horreur. Je déteste. Et dire que ce crétin de Papillon m'a abandonné.

Il va me le payer. Très cher.

En attendant j'avance à petits pas vers ma future salle de classe en poussant de long soupire. Arrivé devant mon but je frappe plusieurs fois avant d'entendre :

- Entrez !

Je grogne mais obéit cependant. Une centaine paire d'yeux se pose sur moi et j'ai une insupportable envie de leur crier d'aller ce faire foutre… Puis je me rappelle le papier que m'a donné Papillon et je soupire. Dessus il a écrit que je recevrais mon véritable cadeau seulement si je suis sage à l'Académie et que je ne sèche pas.

Je crois bien qu'il a oublié la raison pour laquelle on m'appelle la Démone.

La vieille peau qui me sert de prof, me lorgne de haut en bas. Elle replace ses lunettes sur son nez, un fin sourire narquois aux lèvres, ce qui me donne envie de lui exploser la face.

_« Calme-toi ma belle, rappelle-toi du cadeau de Papillon. »_

Je me force également à sourire, mais cela ressemble plus à une grimace.

- Vous devez être la nouvelle élève, je suppose ?

Je me retiens de lui dire, agacée : « Non tu crois ? En fait je me suis fait voler mes vêtements c'est pour ça que je porte cette mocheté rouge et blanche. »

_« Le cadeau, le cadeau »_ me rappelle une voix dans ma tête.

- Ouais.

- On ne dit pas « ouais » mais « oui Madame la professeur », me corrige-t-elle.

Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Elle veut que je la frappe ma parole.

_« Le cadeau… »_

- Excusez-moi Madame la professeur, c'est exact, je suis bien la nouvelle élève.

Elle replace de nouveau ses lunettes et je serre les poings.

_« ... Cadeau… »_

_« OH TOI TA GUEULE ! »_ je m'énerve.

J'entends un ricanement et un léger « C'est trop facile. »

Vous vous rendez compte que je parle toute seule ?

- Bien, présentez-vous alors.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais obéit. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'embrase de mon regard sanguinaire les apprentis Shinigamis qui déglutissent en croisant mes yeux.

- Anko Akuma. Dix-huit ans. Des questions ?

Je sais que j'aurais pu faire un effort en détaillant un peu plus mais il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à leur niveau. Je vois une main timide se lever et son propriétaire s'avère être un ange. Enfin, un ange à qui on aurait arraché les ailes.

Elle se redresse, me laissant le soin de la détailler. Elle est drôlement petite. Je dois la dépasser d'une trentaine de centimètres. Des cheveux châtains lui arrivant à la nuque. De bonnes joues moelleuses ce qui me donne envie de les embrasser pour les tester. Des yeux en amande d'un marron foncé virant presque aux noirs. Absolument adorable.

Une démone craquant sur un ange. Pathétique.

Je ne suis pas lesbienne et encore moins bisexuelle, c'est juste que son petit côté fragile m'attendrie au point que j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

- Oui ?

- C'est toi la nouvelle venue qui est morte il y a une semaine ?

- Euh… Oui.

Les autres élèves se mettent tous à parler en même temps, d'où ma surprise.

Je suis déjà connue ?

Vieille peau, qui pourrait-être la femme de Papy Ronchon vu son caractère et son âge, demande le silence. L'effet fut immédiat et je me dis que ma nouvelle classe est seulement composée de soumis.

- Aller vous installez où vous voulez, me fait-elle.

Je m'avance donc d'un pas tranquille vers la place libre à côté de l'Ange. Elle écarquille les yeux quand je me pose violemment sur le siège. J'entends les autres parlers de nous et je les foudroie du regard.

Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

L'heure passe lentement surtout parce que je passe mon temps à regarder ma voisine. De toute façon le cours ne m'intéresse pas. Brusquement, mon Ange reçoit une boulette de papier sur sa table. Elle la déplie, tremblante et je penche par-dessus son épaule (ce qui est plutôt simple puisqu'elle est beaucoup plus petite que moi) pour lire le message.

_« Essaye pas de te lier d'amitié avec la nouvelle. Quand elle saura ce que tu es, elle sera la première à te laisser tomber. »_

Et encore, j'ai eu la gentillesse de bien traduire cette abomination. J'ai mal aux yeux tellement c'est moche. Mon Ange déchire le papier en mille morceaux, les larmes aux yeux. Des garçons (sans doute ceux qui ont envoyés ce torchon) rigolent près de nous. Je me retiens pour ne pas leur bondir dessus et leur arracher la langue.

_« Tout doux ma belle, tu ne veux pas te faire renvoyer dès le premier jour ? »_

_ « T'es déjà revenu toi ? »_

_ « Non, non tu vois bien que je suis encore sous ma douche. »_

…

_« Les voix mystérieuses dans la tête prennent des douches ? »_

_ « Un point pour toi… »_

_ « Merci ! »_

Pour une fois que je gagne des points gratuitement… La fin du cours arrive et alors que je veux parler du message à mon Ange, la vieille peau me retient. Elle m'explique quelque chose mais mes yeux ne quittent pas les trois porcs qui suivent mon Ange.

- Vous m'écoutez ?

Je me tourne vers Vieille peau et déclare franchement :

- Non, pas du tout. En réalité, je n'en ai rien à foutre de vous et de vos cours stupides. Je suis là seulement parce que je suis obligé sinon je ne me serais pas cassé le cul en venant ici.

Sur ces mots si délicats, je pars sauver mon Ange des trois petits cochons.

Qui en passant, ne sont pas si petits que ça.

Au bout de quelques mètres je la retrouve, à terre, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. La fureur s'empare de moi et je hurle :

- Hey connard !

Les trois se retournent mais c'est celui de droite qui reçoit mon poing dans la figure.

Il s'écroule sur le sol, K.O.

- Au lieu d'attaquer un ange qui a perdu ses ailes, venez-vous battre avec quelqu'un de votre taille, bande de lâches !

_« Je crois que maintenant je peux dire adieu à mon cadeau. »_

_ « Tu l'as dit chérie. »_

_ « Mais t'es qui toi ? »_

_ « Bats ces idiots et peut-être que je te le dirais… Attention derrière-toi ! »_

Trop tard, un des garçons m'a prise par les aisselles, m'empêchant de me servir de mes poings tandis que l'autre sort son Zanpakuto.

- Lâchez-là, elle ne vous a rien fait ! essaye de me sauver Ange.

- Toi, tu la ferme ! crie l'ainé des trois petits cochons.

Il la pousse du pied, ce qui me fit voir rouge.

- TOUCHE-LA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE TUE CONNARD ! je me fâche.

Et je suis très sérieuse.

- Ah vraiment ? ricane-t-il. Rentre chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, t'es qu'une merde.

…

…

_« Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort »_ ricane la mystérieuse voix.

…

_« Ma belle ? »_

_ « Me dit pas qu'il a osé ? »_

_ « Oh pour avoir osé, il a osé. »_

…

Je baisse la tête, fixant le carrelage blanc et d'un seul coup, la redresse, explosant le nez du porc derrière moi. Il me lâche, gémissant de douleur tandis que je lui donne un violent coup de pied entre les jambes et de ma main gauche attrape la lame de l'arme, faisant couler mon sang.

_« Bien joué ma belle. »_ me félicite la Voix. _« Je suis fier de toi. »_

_ « Mais t'es qui à la fin ? »_

_ « Hm… Et puis merde, t'as prouvé que t'es capable de te battre. Regarde dans ta main droite. »_

J'obéis et vois une lumière rouge et noir s'allonger dans ma main libre et soudain prend la forme d'un sabre.

La lame fine et aiguisé sert à tuer, ça se voit direct. De plus elle est incroyablement légère et pratique à manier. L'arme parfaite à mes yeux.

_ « Un Zanpakuto ? »_ je m'étonne.

_ « Et ouais ma cocotte, c'est moi, je suis TON Zanpakuto. »_

Je reste longtemps sans réagir, ignorant la douleur dans ma paume.

_ « Mais attends si t'es mon Zanpakuto ça veut dire… »_

_ « Et oui, ma belle, t'es une Shinigami à part entière maintenant. »_

J'aborde un sourire bête tandis que je plante mes yeux dans ceux du premier petit cochon.

D'un seul coup, je lui donne un violent coup de boule, le repoussant brutalement. Je bondis sur lui, brandissant mon nouveau Zanpakuto et l'abattant sur lui à une vitesse renversante.

Oui, j'ai oubliée de le dire mais j'ai été championne d'escrime, il y a pas si longtemps. Quand j'étais encore en vie.

Enfin, j'aurais pu être championne si mes combats ne finissaient pas à chaque fois avec mon poing s'abattant sur le visage de mes adversaires.

_« De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais permis que tu touches à une autre lame. »_

_ « Si tu commences déjà à nous faire une crise de jalousie mon mignon ça va pas être gagné entre nous. »_

_ « Jaloux ? Moi ? Je suis le meilleur, comment veux-tu que je sois jaloux ? »_

_ « Oh putain, vaniteux avec ça. Ça va les cuisses ? »_

_ « Elles vont délicieusement biens mais merci de t'en inquiéter… Esquive ! »_

_ « Hey ! Me donne pas d'ordre, je ne suis pas un Pokémon ! »_

_ « Mais t'as obéit quand même je te signale. »_

_ « Va te faire foutre ! »_

Il rigole et je reporte mon attention sur le combat. Les lames s'entrechoquent, le sang jaillit.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le mien. (Enfin si on ne compte pas la blessure à ma main.)

Au bout de quelques minutes, le gars, égratigné de la tête aux pieds, s'écroule sur le sol.

_ « Je suis trop forte. »_

_ « Et après c'est moi qui suis vaniteux… »_

_ « Mais je t'emmerde. »_

- Attention Anko derrière toi !

Je sursaute et alors que je vois la lame me frôler, Ange crie quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Et le nez cassé s'écroule sur le sol, K.O. comme les deux autres.

Je regarde Ange sous un jour nouveau.

- Tu m'expliques c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Elle hésite, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais, je m'en fou de qui tu es et de ce que t'as fait, je veux juste savoir pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués.

Elle soupire et finit par avouer dans un souffle :

- Mon nom est Aika et je suis la sœur de Sôsuke Aizen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_La sœur du Diable est un Ange_

- Je suis très déçu. Vous battre dès le premier jour et manquer de respect à un professeur… Vous devriez avoir honte.

Si mon Ange au doux nom d'Aika baisse la tête, honteuse, moi je me contente de sourire de façon provocateur. Sourire qui s'efface aussitôt en croisant le regard attristé de Papillon.

Juste après avoir buté les trois petits cochons avec l'aide de l'Ange, la vieille peau a pété un plombage. Ange a failli éclater en sanglots ce qui m'a serré le cœur, surtout qu'apparemment son frère a fait quelque chose de mal. Ce fut pire quand la vieille peau nous emmena tout droit au Purgatoire alias le bureau de Papy Ronchon. Et celui-ci à l'air furieux.

- Pourrions-nous au moins savoir la raison de cette discorde ?

Je décide de prendre la parole tandis que l'Ange se mût dans le silence :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois M'sieur, ils ont cherché la merde ! (Je ne fais pas attention aux regards noirs qu'on me lance.) Ils ont tentés de me tuer ! Si mon Zanpakuto ne c'était pas ENFIN décidé d'intervenir, je serais morte une deuxième fois à l'heure qui l'est.

_ « Hey ! Un peu de reconnaissance jeune fille, je t'ai sauvé la vie ! »_

_ « Ouais mais seulement parce que je sais me servir d'un sabre sinon ça n'aurait rien changé._

_ « Désolé de te l'apprendre, chérie, mais si t'étais aussi forte que tu le dis, tu ne serais pas morte tout court. »_

_ « C'est pas de ma faute ! »_

_ « Bien sûr que si ! »_

_ « Non ! »_

_ « Si ! »_

_ « Non !_

_ « S… »_

- ANKO AKUMA !

_ « Aaaaaaaah ! »_

- Aaaaaaaah !

Nos cris retentissement à l'unisson et je bondis sur mes jambes en position d'attaque sous le regard surpris des autres Shinigamis.

- MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE ! je hurle avant de me calmer légèrement : On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas couper une Shinigami en pleine dispute avec son imbécile de Zanpakuto ?!

_ « Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! »_

- Vous vous disputiez ? s'étonne Papy Ronchon.

_ « Evidemment. Elle a un caractère de merde. »_

- Bah ouais, il… Attends comment ça j'ai un caractère de merde ?!

Je gonfle les joues, boudeuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à m'énerver aujourd'hui ?

_ « En même temps c'est logique. On t'a obligé à retourner à l'école alors que tu viens d'avoir ta majorité. Rajoutons au fait que t'es colérique et bagarreuse de nature, ça fait un mauvais mélange. »_

…

_ « Ah oui, et t'as tes règles. »_

_ « Je veux même pas savoir comme tu sais ça toi. »_

_ « Je sais tellement de choses sur toi que je pourrais prendre ta place. »_

…

_« Les Zanpakutos sont tous comme ça ? »_

_ « Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis unique. Comme toi… Ma belle. »_

_ « Tu sais que ça aurait pu être limite mignon si t'avais pas rajouté le « ma belle » d'une ton sensuel ? »_

Il part dans un rire du type « niark, niark, niark » qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

Récapitulons : mon Zanpakuto est un merdeux pervers, sadique et dragueur.

Super.

_ « Ai-je besoin de préciser que le caractère d'un Zanpakuto dépend de celui de son Shinigami ? En clair, je suis le plus profond de toi. »_

…

…

…

_ « Ma belle ? »_

…

_ « Anko ? »_

…

…

_ « Ça veut dire que le Zanpakuto de Papillon est un papillon ? »_

…

Il y eut un grand BOUM. Puis le silence.

Anko Akuma ou l'art et la manière de mettre K.O. un Zanpakuto en est une seule phrase.

- Akuma êtes-vous toujours parmi nous ? me questionne Papy Ronchon.

- Oui, oui, vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'il nous embêtera plus.

J'aborde alors un putain de sourire sadique qui signifie « Mais-vous-saurez-jamais-comment ».

Papy Ronchon détourne son regard de moi pour porter son attention à ma nouvelle amie, recroviller, essayant de se faire oublier du mieux qu'elle peut.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Aika… (Elle hésite, se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieur) Aika Aizen…

Ce fut l'effet d'une bombe, même Papy Ronchon semble chamboulé.

- Alors comme ça c'est vous la fameuse cadette de Sôsuke Aizen ?

Hochement de la tête de la part de l'Ange, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

- Euh… Excusez-moi mais quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer qui c'est ce fameux Sôsuke Aizen ?

_ « Oh mon dieu, appelez-moi un médecin, Anko Akuma a réussi à se souvenir d'un nom ! »_

_ « Putain ! T'es déjà revenu toi ? »_

_ « Bah ouais. J'te rappelle que je suis aussi têtu que toi… Bon maintenant on écoute le grand Manitou. »_

_ « Grand Manitou… J'ADORE ! »_

_ « Merci beaucoup. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. »_

_ « Finalement je t'aime bien même si t'es un peu merdeux sur les bords. »_

_ « Je peux te retourner le compliment. »_

- Mon frère est un traître.

Je fixe l'incrédule l'Ange, en clignant des yeux.

- Nya ?

- C'est exact, confirme Papy Ronchon.

Et ils se mettent à me raconter son histoire. Celle d'un ancien capitaine de la cinquième Division qui avait la confiance de tous avant de relever sa véritable nature : c'est un génie sadique. Ils me parlent également d'Arrancar, d'Espada, de Vizard et de perle de la destruction.

…

Et d'une fraise Shinigami suppliant ?

La seule chose que j'ai compris dans tout ce charabia c'est que le frère de mon Ange est le Diable personnifié.

_ « Foutaise ! »_

…

_ « Hein ? »_

_ « C'est toi le Diable, pas lui. »_

…

_ « Pas faux. »_

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne punissez pas Anko, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui s'est passé.

BAM.

Je viens de foutre un coup de pied dans le visage de l'Ange.

- Mais aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? elle s'exclame.

- C'est de la faute d'aucunes d'entre nous. Mais des trois petits cochons.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, m'interromps Papillon.

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu m'en veux pas ?

- Un jour quelqu'un a dit : « On peut retirer l'enfant de la forêt, mais pas la forêt de l'enfant. » Quoi que nous fassions, tu resteras toujours Anko Akuma.

Je dois utiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras, folle de joie.

_ « Moi, à ta place, je me serais pas gêné. »_

_ « Ouais mais moi je suis pas toi… Enfin pas vraiment. »_

- Anko Akuma.

Je redresse la tête vers Papy Ronchon alias le Grand Manitou.

- Oui ?

- Vu votre niveau déjà impressionnant et le fait que vous possédez déjà un Zanpakuto, j'ai décidé de vous nommer Shinigami. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir votre Division.

- YES !

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me mets à danser de joie et à sauter dans les bras de (presque) tout le monde. Si certains sont trop stupéfaits pour réagir, d'autres me rejettent ou bien rigolent.

Et le reste, comme Papillon, tente de me garder dans leurs bras.

Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre se trouvant dans les quartiers de la onzième division (ne faites pas semblant d'être surpris, c'était logique), je trouve deux paquets posés sur mon lit. Le premier contient ma tenue de Shinigami que je me promets de modifié à ma sauce. Le second est en compagnie d'une lettre :

_« Anko, c'est Hisagi. Ou plutôt Papillon, si tu préfères. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne te donnerai ton cadeau seulement si tu étais sage mais Aika nous a expliqué ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Tu t'es comportée en héros. J'espère juste que ce cadeau te plaira._

_Ah oui et joyeux anniversaire. »_

_Amicalement_

_Shuuhei Hisagi_

Et dans le paquet en question se trouve une guitare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Une histoire de Pokémon_

J'ignore encore comment Papillon a su que je jouais de la guitare mais en tout cas son cadeau est juste génialissime. Tandis que je circule à travers ma Division pour me diriger d'un pas tranquille (oui, oui, je sais être tranquille… Parfois… C'est rare) vers la sienne, je salue mes amis de la onzième.

- Hé Anko !

Je me tourne vers le Chauve et Yumi-chan.

- Salut les gars ! je m'exclame.

- On pourrait savoir où tu vas ? me demande Boule de Billard.

- Faut que j'aille voir Papillon, pourquoi ? Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? je fais, ironique.

- C'est pas toi qui nous inquiète, mais plutôt le fait qu'on préférait que tu évites de massacrer les autres, m'explique Yumi-chan.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

- Comme un compliment, rigole le Chauve. Tu nous as impressionnés.

- Ah et au fait, rajoute Yumi-chan, ta tenue te va à ravir.

En effet, je vous avais dit un peu plus tôt que j'allais la réajuster à ma sauce. Le haut de mon kimono se retrouve donc déchiré, mon ventre et ma poitrine seulement couvert par des bandages. Mon Zanpakuto est attaché à la gauche de ma taille, de tel façon que ce soit plus facile de le dégainer. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, j'ai plus de nouvelles depuis hier. A croire qu'il me fait la gueule… J'espère pas, j'ai besoin de lui, moi.

…

Oubliez tout de suite ce que je viens de dire !

- Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner avec nous avant de rejoindre ton chéri ? me propose le Chauve en sortant légèrement son Zanpakuto de son fourreau.

- Volontiers ! Je…

Une veine se met alors à palpiter sur mon front et mon poing s'abat violemment sur le visage de Chauve, le propulsant contre le mur, à quelques mètres de là.

- C'EST PAS MON CHERI ! je hurle.

Brusquement le sol se met à trembler et une alarme stridente manque de me rendre sourde.

_ « PUTAIN DE MERDE DE MES DEUX ! »_ s'énerve mon Zanpakuto._ « ON PEUT PAS DORMIR TRANQUILLEMENT ICI OU S'EST TROP DEMANDE ?! »_

…

_ « Tu dormais ?! »_ je m'exclame mentalement._ « Et moi qui croyais que tu me faisais la gueule ! »_

_« Je rêve où tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »_

_ « Moi ? M'inquiéter pour toi ? Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre. Va te faire soigner. »_

_ « Mais bien sûr. »_ Il rigole.

- On est attaqué par des Hollows !

Je fais un bond en arrière, surprise par la voix de l'Ananas Rouge au côté… de mon Ange…

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble vous deux ?

Ils piquent tous deux un fard, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Ne me dites pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?!

_ « Logique en même temps. Quand vous vous faisiez engueulées par le Grand Manitou, il arrêtait pas de la fixer. Un véritable coup de foudre si tu veux mon avis. »_

_ « Et j'ai raté ça ? »_

_ « Et ouais. »_

_ « Mer… »_

- On s'en fou de ce qu'ils font ensemble ! Où se trouvent les Hollows ?

- Capitaine ! on s'exclame le Chauve, Yumi-chan et moi.

J'ai cessé de l'appeler Ken-chan depuis mon arrivé dans la onzième division. J'ai trop de respect pour cet homme si impressionnant.

- Ils sont actuellement en train d'attaquer la neuvième division.

...

…

…

_ « Trois. »_

…

…

_ « Deux. »_

…

_« Un. »_

- PAPILLON !

_ « Et c'est parti mon Kiki ! »_

Je pique un sprint vers la division de Papillon, affolée. Au loin, j'aperçois la silhouette de plusieurs Hollows sauvages émerger d'une brèche sombre dans le ciel.

_ « … Des Hollow sauvages, tu te fous de ma gueule ? »_

_ « C'est toi qui m'as prise pour un Pokémon en premier j'te rappelle ! »_

_ « Les Pokémons c'est censé être tout mignon pas repoussants ! »_

_ « Pas faux. Et je me vois mal lancer une Pokéball sur eux. »_

_ « Je pense surtout qu'ils la boufferait ta Pokéball. »_

_ « Je voulais surtout dire que je voudrais pas avoir un Pokémon comme ça. »_

- Anko !

J'arrête brusquement ma course pour bondir sur la Bimbo blonde.

- Où est Papillon ? je m'énerve.

- Akuma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lève mon regard vers mon petit Tristounet (Izuru Kira pour ceux qui aurait oublié).

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Anko, je soupire. Où est Papillon ?

- Je suis là.

Il est blessé. Pas grièvement mais blessé quand même. J'ai envie de le frapper mais je me contente de le serrer très fort dans mes bras.

- Tu me fais mal, il grimace.

- M'en fou !... J'ai eu peur pour toi…

Il me ramène un peu plus vers lui, me murmurant des paroles douces. Au fond, derrière ses allures un peu punk, c'est une vraie guimauve. Pour ça que je l'aime.

Et lentement, je me retrouve ailleurs.

En face d'un chat noir géant.

- Aaaaaaaah ! je crie.

- Et bah dis donc ma belle, t'as de drôle de façon de saluer ton Zanpakuto, rigole le chat.

…

- Euh… Je rêve où tu viens de dire que t'étais mon chieur ?

- Non, non, en fait je suis un Pokémon sauvage qui ne demande qu'à être capturé.

…

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter avec ce délire de Pokémon, hein ?

- Pas faux. Bon sinon, c'est quoi le problème ? T'aimes plus les chats c'est ça ?

- Mais non ! je m'exclame. C'est juste que je m'attendais à un démon moi !

Le gros minet (bah quoi ? Faut bien que je lui trouve un autre surnom à mon chieur de Zanpakuto) rigole. Et voir un gros chat noir rigoler c'est horriblement choquant.

Pire que de voir le géant Punk qui me sert de Capitaine tomber amoureux.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est encore pire ! C'est même impossible !

- Mon gros minet ? je roucoule (le premier qui me traite de pigeon, je lui arrache les entrailles par les trous de nez, c'est clair ?).

- Oui, ma belle ? ronronne-t-il (logique, c'est un chat… Bon qui parle, mais un chat quand même).

Bon, au moins, maintenant, j'ai la certitude que c'est bien mon chieur. Y a que lui pour m'appeler « ma belle ».

- Parce que tu doutais ?

- ARRETE DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES !

Le gros minet s'écroule sur le sable (j'ai oubliée de préciser que je mettais retrouvée en plein désert, les constellations brillantes dans le ciel… étoilé). Il est alors pris de convulsions et je blêmis. Il respire bruyamment et s'agite dans tous les sens.

- Gros minet ? je m'inquiète.

Pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez que là je flippe à mort. Je me penche vers lui et j'aperçois ses yeux brillants de larmes. Mais je vois également une lueur étincelante dans le fond de son regard ambré. Ce c****** n'est pas blessé !

Il est juste écroulé de rire !

Je vois rouge et je me retiens de justesse de ne pas le tuer. Parce que je ne suis pas stupide, je n'ai pas vraiment de chance de survie contre un chat avec des griffes presque aussi grandes que moi ! Alors je me mets à bouder un peu plus loin. J'entends le chieur s'avancer, chancelant, retenant des gloussements, vers moi.

- Je peux faire un échange si tu veux ? Je te dis mon plus grand secret si t'arrête de me faire la gueule.

Je me contente de le fixer de mes yeux sanguinaires, l'invitant à continuer.

Et dans un silence de plomb, il murmure à mon oreille son nom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_La tueuse de Hollows_

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et croise le regard sombre de Papillon. Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux, dites-moi.

- Je suis morte, je souffle. T'es un ange ?

Il sourit, ce qui le rend incroyablement beau si vous voulez mon avis.

…

Oh là, à force de parler avec le chieur, il m'a contaminé.

« Hey ! Maintenant que tu connais mon secret, tu peux m'appeler par mon nom tu sais ! »

« Euh... Non ! »

« C'est bon, maintenant t'imites Mickael Kyle. »

« Mais je t'emmerde Janett. »

Oui, je l'avoue, je suis fan de série américaine. Surtout les séries comiques qui m'écroulent littéralement de rire. Je m'amuse facilement, tant qu'il y a de l'ambiance.

Et du sang avec.

« Espèce de sadique. »

Je fais mine de ne pas l'écouter tandis que je me redresse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je vais enfin pouvoir me venger.

Je saute au cou de Papillon, l'embrassant violemment…

…

…

… Sur la joue (vous y avez cru, hein ?) ce qui le fit virer à l'écarlate, la mâchoire décrochée.

« Bon maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? »

« Oui. Filer. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait et sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Je suis vraiment trop forte.

« Mais c'est seulement parce que je suis ton Zanpakuto, ma belle. » se vante le chieur dont je refuse de dire le nom…

… Pour l'instant.

« Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. » je fais.

« Niark, niark, niark. »

Mon gros minet est un psychopathe.

- Anko, reviens-ici tout de suite ! hurle Papillon au loin.

Trop tard. Je suis déjà pris au piège par six Hollows sauvages aussi laids et grands les uns que les autres.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » je demande au chieur.

« Bah à ton avis ? Un poker bien sûr ! »

…

« Question conne. Désolée. »

« Pas grave. C'est l'amour qui t'es monté à la tête. »

…

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Ah, ah, non rien ! »

- ANKO !

Le sang gicle. Le liquide rouge m'aveugle, je peux seulement voir Papillon se précipiter sur moi et la main d'un Hollow voulant m'aplatir comme une crêpe.

« MAINTENANT ! »

- Feule… YAMANEKO ! je crie.

L'effet fut immédiat. Une gerbe de couleur rouge entoure mon Zanpakuto et se sépare en deux partie, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux avant de devenir aveugle.

Et quand je me décide enfin à les rouvrir, je suis surprise de voir que je suis devenue Wolverine.

« T'étais obligé de faire cette comparaison… »

« Bah oui ! »

En effet, trois griffes sortent de mes mitaines en cuir, tel le mutant immortel que j'adorais. Je sens une puissance incroyable m'entourer et les Hollows semblent transpirer à grosses gouttes. Une bonne partie des Shinigamis arrivent, attirer par la mystérieuse aura de force qui se dégage de moi. Je souris sadiquement au Hollow qui m'a agressé et avant qu'il est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je l'ai tranché en deux.

Enfin, plutôt en quatre parties bien distinctes. Je qui est assez marrant.

« Y a que toi qui trouves ça marrant ma belle. »

« Ta gueule. Avoue que ça t'amuses de te défouler sur eux. »

« Bien entendu. C'est mon boulot je te rappelle. »

« Dis-moi un peu mon petit chieur adoré… Comment je peux faire pour que tu sois heureux ? »

« Couche avec moi et on en rappellera. »

…

« Euh Yamaneko…tu te rends compte qu'en plus d'être mon Zanpakuto, tu es un chat ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Non je ne suis pas un chat. Je suis un crocodile croisé hippopotame. »

…

« Bon soyons sérieux quelques minutes. (Sous-entendu, pas trop longtemps quand même.) T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas des bébés Neko tout mignons ? »

« Euh… C'est gentil à toi de proposer mais non merci. Je suis trop jeune pour tomber enceinte et je ne suis pas zoophile. »

« Bien entendu. De toute façon garde de la place pour les chenilles qui vont arriver dans ton ventre. »

…

« Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. »

« Niark, niark, niark. »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter tout ça moi ? J'aurais préféré me retrouver en Enfer ou pire me faire bouffer par un Hollow.

« Ouais mais t'aurais pas rencontré ton Papillon chéri. » me fit gentiment remarquer mon chieur.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, exaspérée par son comportement de gamin. J'évite de justesse le coup d'un Hollow avant de planter mes griffes dans son masque, le faisant évaporer comme de la fumée. Soudain je sens deux courants d'air, sur chacun de mes côtés et une ombre gigantesque au-dessus de moi.

Mon Capitaine (qui avait laissé la gamine aux soins des autres Shinigamis), le Chauve et Yumi-chan viennent de me rejoindre.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles. Les Hollows vont en baver, là c'est certains. En quelques secondes, la Soul Society est vidé de tout Pokémons. Le chieur…

« Je-m'appelle-Yama-neko » articule-t-il, agacé.

… Reprends sa forme normale et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en sentant ma puissance diminué. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est crevants leur truc là. D'ailleurs, épuisé, je m'écroule sur le sol. Enfin « sur le sol », mais plutôt dans les bras de Papillon (oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ENCORE) qui me dit dans un sourire :

- T'es vraiment pas croyable toi, hein ?

Et que vous me croyez ou pas (mais ça m'arrangerai que vous y croyez), mais à mes yeux c'est le plus beau des compliments qu'on met jamais fait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Bonne fête des pères, Kenpachi !_

- Grande sœur !

Je puisse un hurlement de douleur alors qu'une tornade rose se pose sur mon ventre alors que je me suis assoupie. Après ce qui s'est passé et ma brusque poussé de puissance (et non pas de croissance… Je suis assez grande comme ça), on a dû me forcer à aller à la quatrième division pour me reposer. Et je commence à en avoir de plus en plus marre. La nourriture est juste dégueulasse. Pire que des hôpitaux chez les mortels. Et je m'y connais, ça je peux vous le certifier. En dix-huit ans, j'y suis allé au moins deux fois chaque année et ceux depuis mes quatre ans.

Quand je vous disais que j'avais le sang-chaud.

« En fait, je crois que tu l'as jamais dit. » sort le chieur (oui je sais qu'il s'appelle Yamaneko !)

« Bon, bah maintenant c'est fait ! »

Enfin bref, je regarde la gamine du Capitaine, lassée. Je déteste sa sale manie qu'elle a de me sauter dessus surtout quand je dors ou que je suis blessée.

Parfois les deux en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yachiru ? je fais, plus qu'agacée.

- Devine quel jour on est ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je soupire.

- Je ne sais pas, je lâche.

- C'est la fête des pères !

Je la regarde, dépitée.

- Hm… Sans vouloir paraître méchante, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de père, je fais naturellement sans une once de souffrance dans la voix.

Après tout et je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas connue mon père et que je me fous royalement de lui ?

La rose affiche une moue adorable qui aurait pu m'attendrir si elle ne m'avait pas explosée les reins un peu plus tôt.

« Tu parles drôlement bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire exploser les reins, dis-moi » me fait remarquer le chieur.

« Oh, toi on t'as pas sonné le gros minet ! »

Le chieur qui me sert de Zanpakuto à la sale manie d'intervenir quand bon lui semble. Et puisque ma vie dépend de sa lame, je ne peux aucunement me disputer avec lui ou l'envoyer bouler.

VDSDM (traduction : Vie De Shinigami De Merde)

« Si ça peut te rassurer ma belle, je te laisserai pas mourir. Mais seulement parce que ma survie dépend de la tienne. »

…

« J'hésite entre me contenter de ça ou bien paniquer… »

La voix de Yachiru me réveille de ma torpeur :

- Oui mais j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire un cadeau à Ken-chan…

Je la fixe de mes yeux rouges, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger. Je cherche presque à la sonder. Soudain, je me rappelle que les parents de Yachiru sont morts quand elle n'était qu'un bébé et que c'est le Capitaine en personne qui s'est chargé de l'élever. Normal qu'elle le considère un peu comme son père. Ça me rappelle que le Capitaine, endiablé par le combat que j'avais mené contre les Hollows, m'a promis qu'une fois remise il m'entraînerait.

En quelque sorte, pour moi aussi il est comme un père.

« En plus vous vous ressemblez. » me fit remarquer, avec une once d'humour dans la voix, le chieur.

Je n'ai même plus la force de lui répondre tellement ça me saoule.

- Bon, aller j'accepte. Après tout, je dois bien ça au Capitaine.

Elle saute dans mes bras, entourant ses mains menues autour de mon cou. D'abord surprise, je réponds à son étreinte.

Le dites surtout à personne mais au fond j'adore les câlins. J'en ai cruellement manqué durant mon enfance, de ce fait je ne dis jamais non quand on m'en propose un.

« T'as de la chance que je puisses pas le dire aux autres parce que je me serais pas gêné. »

« Oh par pitié, tu ne peux pas la fermer juste une fois dans ta vie ? » je supplie, mentalement.

« Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non ! »

« Pff' t'es pas drôle. »

« Je suis pas payer pour être drôle. »

« Ah parce que t'es payer ? »

« … »

« … »

« Un point pour toi. »

- Bon alors tu vas m'aider ? me demande la rose.

- D'accord.

- Ouais ! T'es la meilleure grande sœur du monde !

- Je sais, je sais. Merci.

« Vaniteuse avec ça. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça mon gros minet ? »

« Non. C'est l'hippopotame croisé crocodile qui tu parles actuellement. »

« Pas très original. »

« Moi aussi j'ai droit d'être fatigué. »

- Par contre j'espère que t'as une idée parce que moi je sèche.

- Hein ?

« Deux. »

« … »

« … Désolé. »

« Hm. »

- J'ai dit que j'ai besoin d'une idée, répète plus fort la peste rose.

- J'avais compris. Mais bon sang, il t'a élevé ! Comment ça se fait que t'ai pas d'idées ?

- C'est compliqué de faire un cadeau pour Ken-chan j'te rappelle !

Je soupire. On est pas dans la merde.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, écartant une mèche de mon visage.

- Bon, il suffit de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine aime le plus tout au monde ?

- Les combats ! me répondirent la rose et le chieur en même temps.

- Bien. Et qui est la seule personne capable de rivaliser avec lui, voir le battre ?

- Ichigo !

_« Toi ! »_

_ « Euh… Merci. Mais je suis pas suicidaire. »_

- Et c'est qui cet Ichigo ?

- Tu sais bien ! C'est le Shinigami suppliant qui a battu Aizen !

- Ah oui ! La fraise là ! Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre… Il doit être vachement impressionnant !

- Si on veut… Bon alors tu vas m'aider à le kidnapper ?

- Bien sûr… (se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire) Mais attends c'est quoi cette histoire de kidnapping ?

La peste rose me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Bah tu vois, Ichigo à pas tellement envie que Ken-chan se batte avec lui. Surtout parce qu'il essaye à chaque fois de le tuer… (pensée : pauvre gars !). C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Tu pouvais pas demander à Yumi-chan ou à Boule de Billard ? D'accord, je suis forte, ça je le sais. Mais bon…

…

_« Bah Yamaneko, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_ « Bah rien, ça se voit pas ? »_

_ « J'ai vu ça ! Je veux juste dire que t'es censé sortir un truc là ! »_

_ « Je sais. C'est juste que je réfléchis. »_

_ « Ah parce que t'en ai capable. » _je rigole.

_« Pour ta gouverne, ma belle, je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que tu aies raide dingue amoureuse de Papillon mais que tu veux pas l'avouer parce que tu ne connais pas ce sentiment et aussi parce que tu en es terrifiée. »_

…

_ « Toi. Compte plus me rappeler. »_

Et je coupe net la conversation, furieuse.

Le premier qui me parle de Papillon, je le tue, c'est clair ?!

- Grande sœur, ça va ? T'as l'air énervée…

- Ouais, ouais, ça va. C'est juste ce c****** de Yamaneko qui me fait chier. Passons veux-tu ?

- D'accord… En fait, j'ai besoin de toi parce que tu es la seule qui connait bien le monde des humains.

- Ah… Parce que ta fraise vit chez les humains ?

- Oui. Alors tu viens ?

- Pourquoi pas… C'est bien ici mais mon monde me manque un peu !

- Bon maintenant, faut réussir à éviter le Capitaine Unohana !

- Pourquoi ? Elle va essayer de nous empêcher de sortir d'ici ?

Soudain je me rappelle de son sourire la première fois que j'ai tenté de m'enfuir et de cette fameuse phrase : « Tant que vous serez dans cette division, ta vie reposera entre mes mains. »

Un énorme frisson me parcoure et je regrette aussitôt d'avoir accepté cette idée.

_« Vous avez qu'à passer par la fenêtre bande d'idiotes ! »_

_ « Depuis quand tu nous traites d'idiotes, toi ! »_

_ « Depuis que tu me traites de connard, salope ! »_

_ « … »_

_ « … J'ai dit ça à haute voix ? »_

_ « Ouais… »_

_ « Oh putain de merde de mes deux ! Je suis désolé, ma belle ! Je me suis emporté ! »_

_ « … C'est con. »_

_ « De quoi ? »_

_ « C'est pas la première fois qu'on m'insulte et pourtant ça m'a jamais fait aussi mal. »_

_ « C'est normal ma belle. Tu sais, plus on aime quelqu'un plus les insultes font mal. »_

_ « Ah… »_

_ « Tu m'en veux ? »_

_ « Non… »_

_ « Anko… Je n'aime pas quand tu mens. »_

_ « Mais je mens pas ! »_

_ « Anko… »_

_ « Bon, bon d'accord ! Je t'en veux… Un tout petit peu. »_

_ « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ? »_

_ « Aide moi à sortir de cet Enfer et on verra ! »_

_ « Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Passe par la fenêtre ! »_

_ « Mais t'es taré ! »_

_ « En attendant, je tiens à te signaler que Ursula va pas tarder à franchir le seuil de la porte ! »_

_ « QUOI ?! »_

Aussitôt que je finis ma phrase mentale que la porte s'ouvrit. J'eus juste le temps de prendre la peste rose dans mes bras ainsi que mon Zanpakuto et de sauter dehors en passant par la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gueule la rose.

- Tais-toi et…

Je retiens de justesse le « cours » puisque c'est moi qui suis en train de me d'emmerdé pour les deux gaillards.

_« Hey ! Je te signale que si je pourrais courir je le ferais ! »_

- La prisonnière s'enfuit ! cria un Shinigami de la 4ème Division.

- Va te faire… Connard ! Je suis pas prisonnière ! Je suis libre t'entends ! je hurle. Bande de tapettes !

N'oubliez pas que je fais désormais parti de la onzième division et que là-bas, on n'aime pas la quatrième division.

Et c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je déroge à la règle.

- Bon c'est où ton truc pour aller en bas ? je fais.

- Je t'expliquerais ! Dépêche-toi, Yumi-chan (elle avait repris mon surnom) et Boule de Billard nous attende !

- Ah parce qu'ils sont là eux aussi ?

- Oui mais c'est seulement pour nous aider à sortir puisqu'ils ont une mission.

- La chance.

- On est arrivé ! Freine !

Surprise, je dérape, glissant au passage sur les fesses (ils avaient nettoyés le sol, ces imbéciles) avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Yumi-chan. Celui-ci me regarde, amusé, et je l'aurais sans doute trouvé mignon si j'étais attiré par les androgynes.

_« Non toi ce que t'aimes c'est les pervers. »_

_ « … Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais plus qu'on parle de Papillon ! »_

_ « Mais j'ai jamais dit que je parlais de lui. »_

…

_« Crevard. »_

_ « Niark, niark, niark. »_

- Tu comptes rester longtemps sur le sol ?

Je tire la langue en direction du Chauve tandis que Yumi-chan, lui, avait la gentillesse de me relever.

- Bon, allons-y ! je fais, joyeuse.

On pénètre donc la grande porte sous les cris de mes tyrans. Soudain j'entends un claquement et quelque chose qui se met à rouler derrière nous. Et comme je suis curieuse, je me retourne.

Mauvaise idée.

Un énorme bloc de pierre roulait vers moi et j'eus brusquement l'air d'être Indiana Jones, la tenue et le fouet en moins.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! crie le Chauve. Tu veux te faire écraser ?

C'est le coup de pied dans le ventre de la peste rose qui me réveille de ma transe.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! je crie alors avant de piquer un magnifique sprint vers la sortie, de la fumée s'échappant de mes pas.

- Saute ! m'ordonne la gamine, soudain, la sortie atteinte.

- Pardon ?!

Je sens soudain un immense vide sous mes pieds et me rend compte que je suis dans le ciel.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je serre la peste rose tellement fort dans mes bras que je manque de l'étouffer. Je ferme également les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi.

Mais la chute ne vint jamais.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais ?

- PAPILLON ! je m'exclame.

Il me sourit tandis qu'il me pose délicatement sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? fais le Chauve, agressive.

- Calme-toi Ikkaku… Et arrête d'étouffer la lieutenante Anko, soupire Yumichika.

- Ah… Oups… Pardon.

Je lâche la peste rose qui s'écroule sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Ce qui est assez drôle à voir, je dois l'avouer.

- Je suis en mission. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi la vice-capitaine de la onzième division et Anko sont là.

- Nous aussi on est mission ! je dis fièrement.

- Ouais, rétorque Yachiru, ayant repris des forces. Et c'est de la plus haute importance.

- Une question de vie ou de mort.

- Si on réussit, on sera la fierté de la Soul Society.

- Au contraire. Nous devrons nous pendre pour cacher notre honte.

- Mais bon sang c'est quoi cette mission ? s'énerve le Chauve.

- On doit kidnapper Ichigo Kurosaki ! on s'exclame la peste rose et moi avec un énorme sourire sadique.

Un gros silence s'installa suivit par des regards sombres (non, non, par noirs, je vous rappelle qu'ils ont tous les trois les yeux foncés).

- Pardon ?

- Vous nous avez très bien entendu. On est en mission de kidnapping.

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez le kidnapper ? s'étonne Papillon.

- On est quelque jour aujourd'hui ?

- J'en sais rien.

- C'est la fête des pères ! crie la peste rose.

- Oui et ?

- Et alors, à ce que je sache le Shinigami suppliant est la seule personne encore vivante à avoir battu notre capitaine.

- Ah…

- Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

- Vous y allez toutes seules ?

- Bah oui.

- Mais c'est pas dangereux ?

- Bah non.

- Tu es sûr que vous avez pas besoin d'aide ?

- NON ! on s'énerve la peste rose et moi.

Gros silence.

- Franchement les gars, je continue, vous pourriez nous faire confiance. On saura se débrouiller toutes seules, Yachiru et moi. On est pas sans défenses.

_« Exact. Hors de question qu'un Hollow s'approche de nous sans tâter de mes griffes. »_

- Je te fais confiance… souffla Papillon, à contrecœur.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, en même temps.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et ça me rappelle notre première rencontre. Je ne regrette absolument rien.

_« Même pas d'être morte ? »_

_ « Même pas. »_

_ « Alors c'est bien ce que je me disais. »_

_ « Et tu te disais quoi ? »_

_ « Oh rien de bien important. »_

Pourtant j'ai comme un doute.

On se sépare alors. Papillon d'un côté, les deux guignols de la onzième de l'autre. Et moi et Yachiru direction chez Bob.

D'ailleurs celui-ci semble nous attendre car quand il nous aperçoit il nous fait de grands signes avec son éventail.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je vous ai préparé tout le matériel pour l'occasion. J'ai également prévenu le père d'Ichigo. Il est d'accord pour le kidnapping mais seulement si le Capitaine Zaraki évite de trop l'abimer.

- Euh… Je pense que ça va être compliqué. Mais on va essayer…

Bob nous sourit avant de me tendre un sac contenant tout le matériel nécessaire pour un kidnapping. C'est-à-dire, corde, scotch et…

… Massu ?

- On ne sait jamais, m'explique le Shinigami au chapeau.

- Merci pour tout. Vous nous sauvez la vie, je soupire.

- C'est naturel. Faites attention à vous.

- Pour qui vous nous prenez voyons ?

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de filer avec la peste rose jusqu'au lycée de la fraise tagada.

…

…

…

…

…

- On est venu un peu trop tôt, non ? La fin des cours sonne dans une heure.

- J'avais pas prévu ça, s'excusa ma Pink de vice-capitaine. Ah le voilà !

- Quoi déjà ?

En effet, un roux au cheveux plus orange que roux sort du lycée.

- C'est lui Ichigo Kurosaki ? je m'étonne.

- Oui.

- Putain je l'imaginais pas comme ça, je jure.

- Tu le voyais comment ?

- Plutôt grand, avec des cicatrices et basané. Pas… roux !

La peste rose rigole ce qui attire l'attention de Poil de carotte qui se tourne vers nous en prenant sa forme de Shinigami, son Zanpakuto à la main.

- Qui va là ?

- Ichi ! crie ma vice-capitaine en lui sautant dessus, m'obligeant à sortir de ma cachette.

- Yachiru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Kenpachi ?

- Nulle part, je réponds. C'est pour lui qu'on est là d'ailleurs.

La fraise tagada me détaille, méfiant.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Anko Akuma. Nouvelle Shinigami faisant parti de la onzième division. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis mon arrivé…

- Ah vraiment ?

- Bah oui, puisque je te le dis, imbécile !

Il écarquille les yeux. Bah quoi ? Faut pas oublié qui je suis et que je déteste les questions connes. Je soupire avant de lui dire :

- Bon maintenant tu vas nous suivre très calmement et on te fera pas de mal.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon… ça !

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, je viens de lui foutre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il gémit de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Petite sœur… La corde s'il-te-plaît.

- Corde, fit-elle en me tendant la liane.

- Scotch.

- Scotch.

- Ruban rose.

- Ruban rose.

Et voilà un joli cadeau pour un papa sanguinaire. J'attrape Shinigami par le col et le pose sur mon épaule.

- Prochaine étape : la Soul Society.

On a vite fait de rejoindre la boutique de Bob (Yachiru n'en a pas l'air mais elle est incroyablement rapide). Celui-ci a d'ailleurs déjà ouvert la porte nous ramenant à la maison.

- A une prochaine fois, nous sourit-il.

- Oui. Et encore merci pour tout.

On bondit à travers la porte. Mais à peine à t'on franchit un pas à la Soul Society qu'on est pourchassé par une horde de Shinigamis de la quatrième. Par chance, j'arrive à les semer. Mais en arrivant à ma division, je percute violemment mon capitaine pour qui j'ai risqué ma vie.

- Anko ? Yachiru ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Soudain ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur dangereuse en voyant notre cadeau qui vient tout juste de se réveiller.

_« Sérieusement, je le plains. Kenpachi fait flipper. »_

_ « Entièrement d'accord avec toi. »_

- Joyeuse fête des pères Kenpachi ! on s'exclame ma sœur de cœur et moi.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez disparut de la circulation vous deux ? Au fond peu importe. Barrez-vous, je dois me battre.

Je souris. Au fond de moi, je mettais bel et bien attendu à ne pas être remerciée. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, je me retourne une dernière fois et lui dit :

- Evite de trop l'abîmer… papa.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je file à la poursuite de Yachiru, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit en entendant le cri de la fraise tagada.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis trouvée une vraie famille.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Cours de guitare pour Papillon_

Voilà plusieurs semaines que la fête des pères est passée. Le combat n'a cependant pas duré puisque la fraise tagada est partit avant la fin poursuivit par mon Capitaine.

Sale lâche.

_« Tu dis ça mais t'aurais fait pareil. »_

_ « Oui mais moi je suis une fille. »_

_ « Des fois on se demande. »_

Je soupire. En pensant à mon supérieur, celui-ci m'entraîne tous les jours.

De l'aube jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Je ne suis plus habituée à tant d'exercices et je dois avouer qu'au début, je ne pouvais pratiquement plus bouger de mon lit tellement j'avais mal. Mais à force, je devins de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

Vous parlez actuellement au quatrième siège de la onzième division.

Oui, oui, je vous jure. J'ai battu Yumi-chan. Même si je suis sûre qu'il m'a laissé gagner… Aller savoir pourquoi. Ça me rappelle que je me suis vachement fait engueuler par Papy Ronchon…

_« Je vois pas trop le rapport mais bon. »_

… Parce que non seulement je me suis enfuie de la quatrième division mais en plus, j'ai kidnappé le Shinigami suppliant, Ichigo Kurosaki. Fort heureusement, le Capitaine a pris m'a défense ainsi que Ukitake et son ami le pervers alcoolique. Comme quoi c'était très généreux de ma part de leur avoir ramené l'autre roux. Si ça peut leur faire plaisir… En attendant, faudrait que je pense à les remercier.

_« Tu dois aussi penser à remercier Papillon »_

_ « Qu'est-ce qui vient faire dans l'histoire celui-là ? »_

_ « Je te rappelle que tu l'as toujours pas remercié pour la guitare qu'il t'a offerte pour ton anniversaire. »_

…

_« Oh putain… Je me disais bien que j'avais oubliée quelque chose ! »_

_ « T'es irrécupérable. »_

_ « Je sais, merci. »_

_ « Bon bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va le chercher. »_

_ « Aye sir. »_

Je file vers la neuvième division. Comme quoi mes entraînements ont eu du bon.

_« Tu parles. T'es plus rapide seulement parce que t'as passé ton temps à fuir Kenpachi. »_

_ « … C'était un détail dont il ne fallait pas parler ! »_

_ « Oups. Pardon. »_

_ « Pff' »_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_« Fallait pas mourir en même temps. »_

Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver.

- Quatrième siège, Anko Akuma. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Capitaine Mugurama (ps : Kensei). Quelle bonne surprise !

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Je suis venue voir Pa… votre vice-capitaine ! Je peux passer… S'il-vous-plaît ?

J'utilise mon arme secrète : les yeux de chaton (et non pas de chien) battu. Avant de me rappeler que l'albinos n'aime pas tellement les enfants vu comment il se comporte avec Mashi-kun, son ancienne vice-capitaine. D'ailleurs j'adore embêter (discrètement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer) Kensei avec elle. Celui-ci soupire et à mon grand étonnement dit :

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Oui.

Ça commence à faire beaucoup de « oui ».

_« Pas faux. »_

- Merci Capitaine. Au revoir Capitaine.

Et me voilà partit dans les quartiers de Papillon. J'y suis déjà venue une ou deux fois. Donc, au bout de quelques minutes, je fus arrivée à mon but.

- Anko ?

- Papillon !

Je lui bondis dessus, le faisant renverser sur le sol.

- Merci !

- Euh… De rien. Mais pourquoi « merci » ?

- Bah pour la guitare, imbécile. Et oui, je sais que je suis en retard, désolée.

- Oh. J'ai cru qu'il ne t'avait pas plus. Je suis rassurée.

- Mais bien sûr qu'il m'a plus ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne met jamais fait ! Encore désolée d'avoir oubliée… Mais avec l'attaque des Hollows et tout ça, ça mettait sortie de l'esprit !

J'ignore platement le commentaire du chieur à propos du fait que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de cadeau jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à retenir mon nom en entier. (Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un air affectueux.) Content qu'il te plaise en tout cas.

- Hey ! Je m'en souviens de ton nom ! C'est Hisagi Shuuhei !

Il sursaute brusquement, retirant sa main de mes cheveux, comme si elle lui brûlait, le rouge aux joues.

- Q… Quoi ?

- Hisagi Shuuhei ! je continue.

Il est de plus en plus en rouge.

- A… Arr… Arrête… Anko.

Pourtant je répète ce nom, inlassablement. Mon visage de plus en plus proche du sien, jusqu'à qu'une mèche de son visage frôle mon front.

_« … »_

- Apprends-moi à jouer de la guitare.

…

…

- Hein ?

_« Même réaction que toi, chérie. »_

- Apprends-moi à jouer de la guitare, répète Papillon.

- Euh… Mais comment savais-tu que je jouais de la guitare ?

- En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de cette guitare. Puisque je ne savais pas en jouer. Alors j'ai pensé à toi.

- D'accord…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Ce fut à mon tour de passer maladroitement ma main dans ses cheveux. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont doux !

Pardon. Je m'égare.

_« Oh ça pour t'égarer… »_

_ « On t'as pas demandé ton avis. »_

_ « Hey, si je suis capable de parler, c'est pas pour rien, ma cocotte ! »_

_ « Bah fait comme tous les chats, miaule. »_

_ « Et si j'en avais pas envie ? »_

_ « Bah alors tais-toi. »_

_ « J'en ai pas envie non plus. »_

_ « T'es galère. »_

_ « Oublie pas que je suis ton Zanpakuto, ma belle. »_

_ « Comment l'oublier en même temps… »_

_ « Bah je sais pas. T'oublies que Papillon t'offres une guitare au bout d'une journée alors tu sais… »_

_ « Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. »_

- Anko ? s'inquiète Papillon.

- Oui, oui, je suis là. J'étais… ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu m'en voulais ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ! Tu…

Je prends une grande respiration avant de continuer :

- Hisagi Shuuhei, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Enfin en quelque sorte. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais fait bouffer par un Hollow. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ce monde. Sans toi, je ne saurais pas devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors comprends-moi bien quand je dis que je peux pas t'en vouloir.

On se regarde. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me demande si c'est la même chose pour lui. Sûrement. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir.

C'est moi où il fait plus chaud tout d'un coup ?

En attendant, on ressemble à deux idiots lui et moi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- C'est la plus belle chose que tu mets jamais dites.

- Bah profites-en parce que je suis pas prête à le redire. Bon je vais chercher la guitare.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr ! T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?!

- Je n'en ai pas perdus une miette.

- Bon alors attends-moi.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de quitter la pièce, je peux clairement l'entendre murmurer :

- Je t'attendrais éternellement si le faudrait.

- Pas comme ça !

Je suis vite revenue avec ma nouvelle guitare. Hisagi se débrouille pas trop mal mais il semble déconcentré.

- Bon franchement, quelque chose ne vas pas ou quoi ?

- Rien. Je t'assure !

- Ne me mens pas Papillon !

- Mais je ne mens pas !

Je prends un air ronchon. Fronçant les sourcils et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine (ce qui est assez compliqué vu la taille de celle-ci).

Non, je ne me la pète pas !

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Toi.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas vraiment toi le problème… Enfin.

- Papillon ? je grogne, menaçante.

- Ne sors pas les crocs. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… T'es une fille, quoi.

- QUOI ?!

Il sursaute tandis que je me redresse. Je fais mine de regarder dans mon pantalon avant de crier :

- Oh mon dieu, où sont passé mes couilles ?!

Papillon me regarde, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. J'entends également un rire lointain.

En fait c'est juste Yamaneko qui est juste écroulé de rire.

Bon au moins, j'ai réussi à faire rire quelqu'un.

- Bon soyons sérieux. Je sais que je suis pas très féminine, voire pas du tout, mais quand même. Ça se voit non ?

- Oui, oui. C'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Il bégaye quelque chose. Rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Si bien que je dois me pencher vers lui. Il me regarde. Enfin plutôt, il mâte ma poitrine mise en avant par ma position et avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre, du sang jaillit de son nez.

- Papillon ?

Il continue de se vider lentement de son sang avant de s'évanouir.

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais montrer ses seins à un garçon.

_« Tu me les montreras à moi ? »_

Rajout expresse : ne pas les montrer non plus au chieur.

Je suis entourée de pervers ou quoi ?

_« Avoue que ça ne te déranges pas non plus. »_

En attendant, Papillon est toujours allongé au sol, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Bon, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

CLAC.

BAM.

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, j'ai foutu une claque à Papillon qui s'est réveillé en sursaut et m'a foutu un coup de boule. Donc il est logique de nous voir étalés sur le sol, le front dégoulinant de sang et une marque rouge sur la joue pour Papillon.

…

- A… A… An….

Hein ?

- An… ANKO !

- Aaaaaaaaah !

Devant moi se tiens le visage inquiet de Papillon. Paniquée, je sors mon Zanpakuto et me redresse tout d'un coup.

- Qui nous attaque ?

- Mais personne !

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu saignes ?

- Je t'ai foutu un coup de boule je te rappelle.

- … Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je savais que t'étais pervers mais pas à ce point ! Je comprends pourquoi t'aimes la Bimbo, maintenant.

- Ce… Cela n'a rien à voir ! rougit-il.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Toute façon, c'est toi que je préfère !

Il est de plus en plus rouge. J'hausse un sourcil. Il a l'air du gars qui a dit une bourde.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve ma pauvre chérie. »_

_ « Alors explique-moi,-toi qui es si génial. »_

_ « Non. Ça m'amuse de vous voir dans ces états. »_

- Logique. J'ai de plus gros seins qu'elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Prouve le moi.

- Je…

- Non, c'est bon, n'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris.

Je passe de nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux. Geste qu'il semble apprécier puisqu'il ferme les yeux. Je souris, émue. Puis tandis que je le gratouille la tête, je lui dis :

- Bon alors, on les reprend ses cours de guitare ?

* * *

**Rewiews ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Espionner les autres, c'est mal mais tellement intéressant_

Me promener dans la Soul Society était devenu une habitude chez moi. Bon la plupart du temps, la promenade devenait un véritable cauchemar puisque je me perdais presque à chaque fois.

Quelle idée aussi de faire que les routes se ressemblent toutes. Ils ne pourraient pas faire des pancartes !

Ça en devenait saoulant à la fin.

En attendant, voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à me cacher avec la Bimbo. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu. La Bimbo. La voleuse de Papillon.

Mais arrêtez de dire que je suis jalouse, bon sang !

_« En même temps, tu veux qu'on pense quoi quand tu dis « voleuse de Papillon » ? »_

_ « … Que je suis jalouse en amitié ? »_

_ « Euh… Non »_

_ « Pff' »_

_ « Constructif comme réponse ça. »_

Enfin bref. Voilà comment ça s'est arrivé.

Revenons quelques minutes dans le temps.

Alors que je me promenais tranquillement aux abords de ma division, j'aperçus au loin deux silhouettes marchant côte à côte. Une beaucoup plus petite que l'autre, celle-ci possédant une chevelure rouge écarlate.

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qui sont les deux Shinigamis en train de flirter ensemble.

Bon, après tout, vous ne devez pas bien être intelligents pour penser que je suis jalouse donc je vous explique.

Le rouquin c'est l'Ananas (en même temps vous en connaissez beaucoup de gens aux cheveux rouges ?) et l'autre c'est mon Ange.

…

Attendez, comment ça mon Ange ?

_ « On peut dire qu'ils ont par tarder ces deux-là. Ils sont plus futés que toi, on dirait. »_

_ « Oh shut up please ! »_

Traduction pour les incultes et les saintes-nitouches : « Oh ta gueule s'il-te-plaît ! »

Contents ?

Bon j'en étais où déjà ?

_ « Tu parlais de ton Ange. »_ me rappelle, gentiment, le chieur.

Et encore « gentiment », je ne sais pas s'il fait partit de son vocabulaire.

_ « Bien sûr que je suis gentil. Je ne suis pas un monstre, non plus ? »_

_ « Non, t'es juste un hybride crocodile/hippopotame. »_

_ « … Tu vas vraiment me faire payer pour avoir marqué un point c'est ça ? »_

_ « T'as tout compris. »_

_ « Alors que le jeux commence. »_

Et bien entendu, comme il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il laisse échapper un « niark, niark, niark » complètement et ridiculement sadique.

Pitoyable, je vous jure.

_« Tu sais que je t'entends toujours ? »_

_ « Non sans déconner ? Je croyais que t'étais devenu sourd. »_

_ « … Anko ? »_

_ « QUOI ?! »_

_ « Calme-toi. Je tiens juste que pendant que tu parlais y a l'Ananas Rouge Parlant qui s'est barré avec ton Ange ? »_

_ « Quoi ?! Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?! »_

_ « En même temps tu passes ton temps à m'engueuler alors que je suis innocent que le chaton qui vient de naître. Et viens pas me dire que je suis un hybride. Je ressemble ni à un crocodile ni à un hippopotame. Ok ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais mais faut pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice. »_

_ « … Je ne dirais que cinq choses. La première, tu parles trop. La deuxième, tu ne ressembles pas tellement à un chaton qui vient de naître. La troisième, c'est toi qui à commencer avec ton histoire d'hybride. La quatrième, je rêve où tu viens de dire que tu m'appréciais ? Et la dernière, tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un poisson rouge ? »_

_ « Oui, oui, oui, oui et oui. Bon on y va. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais presque. »_

_ « Ouais mais en attendant, faut les retrouver. »_

- Anko ?

Je me retourne brusquement, manquant de me fracasser la gueule en apercevant la Bimbo.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande-t-elle. Tu as l'air contrariée.

J'affiche une moue que je veux horriblement boudeuse. Croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine tel une enfant ce qui fait sourire la Bimbo.

- Alors ?

- J'ai perdu l'ARP et mon Ange ?

- L'ARP ? répète-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- L'Ananas Rouge Parlant si tu préfères, je soupire.

- Ah Renji, tu veux dire ?... Attends, il était avec Aika c'est ça ?

J'hoche vivement la tête tandis qu'elle sourit, des sortes d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient un rencard ? me questionne-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore. Mais ils avaient l'air vachement gênés.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle m'attrape par le bras et se met à courir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je crie.

- A ton avis ? Je t'aide à les trouver, idiote.

- Toi m'aider à les trouver ? je m'étonne.

- Bien sûr. On est amies, non ?

- Euh… Oui, enfin je crois.

Je la vois sourire. Sourire qui s'efface quand je l'arrête brutalement.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ta gueule. Cache-toi.

Au saute dans le premier buisson (oui, oui, un buisson à la Soul Society, c'est moi qui en est eu l'idée et j'ai visiblement bien fait) venue. L'ARP et mon Ange passèrent donc devant nous sans nous voir. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en les voyant s'éloigner, en pleine discussion.

- C'est passé de peu, sort Ran (parce qu'en fait la « Bimbo » ça lui va pas).

_ « Toi, tu changes de surnoms comme tu changes de chemise. »_

_ « Ouais, sauf qu'il y a un léger détail que t'as oublié. »_

_ « Quoi ? »_

_ « Je portes pas de chemises. »_

_ « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah alors tu changes de surnoms comme tu changes de culotte après l'avoir… »_

_ « OH ! T'allais faire quoi là ? »_

_ « Euh… J'allais dire une connerie ? »_

_ « Exactement. Alors tu te tais maintenant. »_

_ « Aye sir. »_

- Anko ? T'es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiète Ran.

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète. C'est juste Yamaneko qui me saoule.

Je pousse un soupir, dépitée, tandis qu'elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Yamaneko ? C'est ton Zanpakuto n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Alors comme ça toi aussi ton arme te fait la misère ?

- Comment ça « moi aussi » ?

- Mon Zanpakuto, Haineko, me traite de vieille peau.

On inversa brusquement les rôles. Elle, la victime, moi, celle chargée de veiller à son bien-être.

_« Et moi le spectateur. »_

_ « Bah on t'a pas sonné mon vieux. »_

_ « Tu te rends compte que je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi… Vieille peau ? »_

_ « Ah non ! Tu vas pas commencer… le mioche ! »_

_ « Niark, niark, niark. »_

- Bon sinon, si on allait retrouver l'Ange et l'Ananas ? je propose.

- Euh… Anko ?

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont juste derrière toi…

Un énorme frisson me parcoure alors tandis que je me tourne, paniquée, vers l'énorme aura noire derrière moi.

Ils ont l'air furieux. Surtout Aika en fait. En effet, une veine palpite sur son front et elle tient son Zanpakuto fermement dans sa main.

- Matsumoto… Anko…

- Euh… Ran ?

- Oui ?

- Cours.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. On détale comme des lapins, poursuivie par un Ange qui ne ressemble plus tellement à un ange.

- Anko ? Où tu vas ? me crie Ran.

Pour tout dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me contente de courir. Pour sauver ma peau, en t'autre.

_« Tu te diriges vers la neuvième division. »_

_ « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »_

_ « Bah tu sais, à partir du moment où t'as commencée à courir partout dans la Soul Society pour éviter une sensu du nom de Kenpachi, j'ai finis par reconnaître certains couloirs. »_

_ « … T'es un génie. »_

_ « C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »_

_ « Ouais. J'ai toujours cru que t'étais un vantard prétentieux et pervers. »_

_ « … »_

Et toc, bien fait dans ta gueule, j'ai envie de dire.

- ANKO ! REVIENS-ICI ! hurle Aika, au loin.

Là, elle peut toujours rêver. Je crois que j'aurais pas dû l'espionner.

- Anko ?

Je freine brusquement. Bientôt imitée par Rang.

- PAPILLON ! je m'exclame en lui sautant dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut que tu nous aides !

Il hausse un sourcil et Ran lui explique :

- La sœur d'Aizen et Renji sont en train de nous poursuivre.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je le coupe :

- Oh par pitié, tais-toi et aide-nous.

S'il fut surpris, il décida de ne rien montrer et nous guide dans sa division. On n'eut juste le temps de voir une furie châtaigne passé devant nous puis plus rien.

- Bon, on est en vie. Que demande le peuple ?

- Le peuple, je ne sais pas mais moi je veux une explication, fait Papillon.

On lui parle alors de ce qu'on a vu.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas. J'avais bien vu qu'Abarai était attiré par la jeune Aizen.

- Aika.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Aika. Faut arrêter de l'appeler « Aizen ». Elle n'a rien à voir avec son frère.

Il me regarde, peiné. Moi je reste les bras croisé, les sourcils froncés, me voulant menaçante.

Elle a peut-être tentée de me tuer la naine mais elle reste ma meilleure amie.

_« Oh putain maintenant tu nous imites Lorie. »_

_ « Tu peux pas fermer ta gueule juste trente secondes ? »_

_ « Non. Ma langue est claustrophobe. »_

Je coupe la conversation. Je n'en peux plus de lui. Vraiment.

Personne ne voudrait avoir un chat géant chez soi ? Non ?

_« Niark, niark, niark. »_

Au secours.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez maintenant, nous propose Papillon.

- Mais j'étais bien moi là, je fais, boudeuse.

Il me sourit. Le même genre de sourire qui me fait fondre.

- Tu l'as raccompagne ? demande-t-il à Ran.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me mets alors à suivre la blonde, traînant des pieds. Et alors que je m'attendais à une remarque sur ma lenteur, elle me sort :

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Bien entendu, j'ai exactement compris de qui elle parlait. D'où la réponse :

- Ooooooh un papillon !

- Ne changes pas de sujet.

- Je ne change pas de sujet. Regarde !

Je pointe du doigt le papillon des enfers qui se pose sur le bras de Ran. Celle-ci se tourne d'ailleurs vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Félicitation Anko. On vient de me signaler que tu vas recevoir ta première mission dans ton ancien monde.

…

- QUOI ?!

* * *

**Commentaires ?**


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter.

Kiss.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Ennemie d'enfance_

Je trépigne de joie. Incapable de me contrôler, je sautille sur moi-même ou bien tourne en rond dans la grande salle de ma division.

- Calme-toi Anko, tu me donnes le tournis, sort mon Capitaine qui me sert également de figure paternel.

- Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me dire cela, papa.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, finit par s'agacer Kenpachi.

- Et après tu me dis de me calmer, je ricane. Non mais sérieux, zen, on est que tous les deux. D'ailleurs c'est chiant, ils sont où les deux guignols ?

Les deux guignols en question sont en réalité le Chauve et Yumi-chan qui viennent en mission avec moi.

Et ils sont en retards !

_« C'est la première fois que je te vois autant pressée. »_

_ « Tu vas pas me dire que cela ne te fait rien ? »_

_ « Bien sûr que si mais je n'ai pas vraiment la place pour sauter de joie. »_

_ « Tu plaisantes ? T'es dans un désert. »_

_ « Certes. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça particulièrement ridicule un chat géant qui saute dans le sable ? En plus je m'enfonce donc ça ne m'arrange pas. »_

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire sous le regard surpris de mon capitaine.

- Elle a pétée un plombage ou quoi ?

Je me tourne brusquement vers le Chauve avant de lui envoyer violemment mon pied dans le visage, manquant de casser son nez. Yumi-chan pousse d'ailleurs un long soupire. Pourtant, depuis le temps il devrait avoir l'habitude. Je me sers de Boule de Billard comme d'un punchingball. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. C'est comme avoir un frère.

_« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? A la base t'es fille unique à ce que je sache, non ? »_

_ « Et alors ? Je peux toujours imaginer ce que c'est d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Il suffit de regarder Yachiru. »_

D'ailleurs celle-ci sautille dans ma direction, les babouches pleines de gâteaux.

- T'aurais pu m'en laisser quand même, je fais, boudeuse.

- Désolée.

Enfin elle dit ça mais elle n'a pas l'air désolée du tout.

- Bon on peut parti ou ses messieurs ou encore des choses à régler ?

Je place mes poings sur mes hanches et me penche en avant ce qui ne semble nullement déranger mes frères d'armes.

- C'est quand tu veux.

- Et bah alors on peut partir, je déclare, tout sourire.

Ma première mission. Tandis que je m'avance d'un pas digne vers la porte de transfert je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer ce qui va arriver une fois rentré chez les vivants.

Combattrais-je de dangereux Hollows au côté de mon fidèle serviteur…

_« J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi quand tu dis « mon fidèle serviteur »… »_

_ « Bien sûr que non. Je parlais du Chauve, tu le penses bien. »_

_ « Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? »_

_ « Non. Mais ça m'arrangerais que tu le fasses. »_

_ « Je pas ton serviteur. »_

_ « Ok, ok. Ça va si je dis « mon preux et vaillant tigre à dents de sabre » ? »_

_ « Franchement, t'as déjà vu un tigre à dents de sabre au près d'un chevalier, toi ? »_

_ « Yamaneko ? »_

_ « Ouais quoi ? »_

_ « Tu fais chier. T'es jamais content. »_

_ « Je veux qu'on m'appelle D'Artagnan. »_

…

_« Attends, d'Artagnan comme dans les trois mousquetaires ? »_

_ « T'en connais beaucoup de d'Artagnan peut-être ? »_

_ « Non mais ça m'étonne c'est tout. »_

_ « Si ça peut te faire plaisir tu peux jouer avec les deux cons avec toi aux trois autres mousquetaires. »_

_ « Ceux dont personne ne se souvient le nom ? »_

_ « Yep. »_

_ « Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui as les bons rôles ? »_

_ « Je te rappelle que je suis un chat coincé dans un désert lui-même coincé dans une épée alors ne te plains pas parce que ça serait avec plaisir que j'échangerais nos places. »_

_ « Non merci c'est… »_

- Mais aie !

Le Chauve vient tout juste de me frapper sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu divaguais.

- Je ne divaguais pas ! je m'écrie. Je parlais à Yamaneko !

- Encore ? s'étonne les deux garçons.

- Comment ça « encore » ? On dirait que dans votre bouche, je ne fais que ça.

- En même temps c'est le cas.

- Pas vrai.

- Ikkaku n'a pas tords, rétorque Yumi-chan/

- Tu es dans quel camp toi ?

- Celle de la vérité.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule ? je grogne.

L'androgyne écarquille les yeux.

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien. Ce n'est pas ton genre de me menacer.

- Tu préfères que je te viole sur place ?

Il grimace mais ne rajoute rien. On reprend notre route sans un mot. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de sautiller sur place sous le regard amusé de mes deux compagnons ainsi que des autres Shinigamis que nous croisons.

- Alors ça fait quoi ? me demande Yumi-chan.

- De quoi ?

- De retourner dans son ancien monde ?

- Franchement ? Rien du tout. La seule chose que je désire c'est de trucider un tas de Hollows.

- Ce n'est pas notre mission.

…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il y a eu un incident dans ton ancienne ville. Plusieurs morts à ce qu'il parait. Et notre boulot c'est de les empêcher de se faire manger par des Hollows mais également de les purifier.

- Super, je lâche, tout de suite moins motivée.

On est arrivés devant la porte de transfert. Je déglutis brusquement et me prépare mentalement à courir comme une détraquée pour éviter la boule géante qui va nous foncer dessus dans quelques secondes.

Cinq.

Les portes s'ouvrent.

Quatre.

Le Chauve me pousse à l'intérieur tandis que Yumi-chan marche calmement à mes côtés.

Trois.

Je commence à sprinter tandis qu'on est pourchassé, tel une souris fuyant un chat.

Deux.

Yamaneko se moque d'ailleurs de ma comparaison. Soit disant que je ne ressemble pas tellement à une souris mais plus à un rat. Propos que je préfère ignorer.

Un.

Cette fois-ci je suis prête et je retombe donc sur mes pattes quand nous nous écrasons sur le sol.

Zéro.

- Akuma ?

Je lève la tête et voit mon ancien village. L'endroit où je pose les pieds devrait être une usine abandonné ou trainait des gangs de rue mais voici qu'à la place se trouve un désordre pas possible. A tel point que je me demande vraiment s'il s'agit de l'endroit où je boxais des gens il y a de cela quelques années. Mais mettons cela de côté et concentrons-nous sur la fille qui vient de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Elle est dans un sale état soit dit en passant. Ses vêtements qui devaient à la base être assez cours étaient en lambeaux, laissant entrevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle rose. Des blessures se sont ouvertes au niveau de son ventre. Comme si on avait cherché à la broyer. Ses cheveux blonds courts sont dans un sacré état. Voire carrément brûlés sur les pointes. Son visage est couverts de bobards mais je peux apercevoir deux yeux bleu nuit, se distinguant parfaitement de sa peau bronzée. Soudain, plusieurs donnés s'affichèrent dans mon crâne. Usine. Blonde. Vêtements de p***. Akuma.

- Putain, c'est vraiment toi Anju ? je m'étonne.

Visiblement oui parce qu'en se reconnaissant, on se saute littéralement dessus, griffes sorties sous les yeux ronds du Chauve et Yumi-chan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Boule de Billard à l'autre. On les sépare ?

- Il faudrait mieux. Elles vont s'entretuer sinon.

« S'entretuer » ? Non, pas vraiment mais effectivement quelqu'un va mourir. Et ce ne sera certainement pas moi. Cependant, Ikkaku, qui est le plus forts des deux, m'écarte d'Anju tandis que Yumi-chan s'occupe d'elle. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se dégage brutalement de sa poigne et me demande, sèchement :

- On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais là Akuma ? Je croyais que t'étais morte !

- Oh mais je suis morte ma grande (ce qui est assez marrant car elle est plus petite que moi). Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Et dire que je me suis toujours promise que ce serai moi qui en terminerait avec toi !

On se foudroie du regard. La nuit contre le sang. Sacré duel. Mais intérieurement, je jouie. Cette peste a eue enfin son compte.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonne le Chauve.

- Oh pour ça, tu peux nous faire confiance, on se connaît, crache la blondasse.

- Cette p****** est ma Némésis, je renchéris en feulant.

Anju Haku. La seule femme au monde que j'ai toujours rêvée de trucider. Ma pire ennemie.

- Tu es morte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fit-elle, méfiante.

- Rien du tout. Juste que cela m'amuse. Et dire que j'ai rêvée de ce jour depuis une éternité. Je vais t'envoyer directement en Enfer.

Elle recule d'un pas tandis que je m'avance d'un pas dangereux vers elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. C'est alors que Boule de Billard m'arrête brusquement.

- Attends ! (Il s'adresse à la blondasse :) Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Des monstres !

On sursaute en la regardant bizarrement.

- Des monstres ? répète incrédule le Chauve.

- Oui ! Des bêtes monstrueuses et noires avec la tête blanche.

- Oh ! Des Hollows quoi ? Dommage qu'il t'es raté… Il aurait été repu pour une bonne année.

Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire que je suis méchante. Mais après ce que cette blondasse m'a fait, je me trouve bien sympathique avec elle.

_« Tout à fait d'accord ! »_ renchérit Yamaneko. _« Dépêche-toi de la purifier que je puisse dévorer son âme vil et diabolique. »_

- Niark, niark, niark.

Je me renfrogne tandis que je réalise que je viens de parler à voix haute. Je parle beaucoup trop au chieur moi.

- Enfin bref, je lâche. Et on se débarrassait d'elle les gars qu'on puisse s'occuper des autres ?

- Quels autres ?! s'énerve Anju. Ils sont tous morts !

- On l'a bien comprit ! je grogne. Justement c'est pour ça qu'on est là espèce d'idiote.

- Je penses que ce qu'elle voulait dire c'était qu'ils avaient été mangés par des Hollows, me fit remarquer Yumi-chan.

- Voilà enfin qui a compris ! Ce gars est beaucoup plus intelligent que toi Akuma.

Je ne tiens plus, je dégaine sans ménagement Yamaneko qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Je suis vite fait retenir par mes deux frères d'armes.

- Calme-toi Anko ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Ta gueule ! Je vais buter cette trônasse ensuite j'empoissonnerais ces fichus Hollows avec son sang !

- Mais t'es quoi au juste ?!

- Une Shinigami, je ricane.

- Toi, une Shinigami ?

- Serais-tu devenue sourde ou bien es-tu stupide ? Non, laisse-moi deviner. La dernière est la bonne réponse.

Elle me fusille de son regard bleu nuit tandis que je me redresse, la regardant de haut (ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué vu ma taille).

_« Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? »_

- Ah oui, je reprends. Voici mes amis Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Tu as des amis, toi ? Laisse-moi rire, ricane la blondasse.

- A ta place je ne me chercherais pas sinon je risque bien de libérer Yamaneko qui serait ravir de dévorer ton âme.

- Yamaneko ? C'est qui encore celui-là ?

- C'est lui.

Je tire de son fourreau le chieur tout en positionnant sa lame sous le coup de ma pire ennemie qui blêmit a vu d'œil.

- Les filles ont à un problème.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé là ? grogne la blondasse.

- A ta place je me retournerais, je lui fais, ayant enfin remarqué le « problème » ou plutôt _les _problèmes.

Je l'entends pousser un cri d'effroi tandis que le chieur ronronne de plaisir.

_« Enfin un peu de castagne. Je m'ennuyais dans mon désert, moi. »_

_ « Oh, pauvre chou. »_

_ « Ta gueule et libère moi sinon je m'occupe de ton cas ma belle. »_

_ « C'est une menace ? »_

_ « Non. Une promesse. »_

_ « Et bien soit alors… »_

Je regarde en souriant les Hollows qui nous font face. Sourire avec qui je partage avec mes deux compagnons.

- Tu es prête Anko ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis toujours prête, je chantonne.

Sans prévenir, je bondis sur mes jambes, empoignant de toutes mes forces le chieur et en hurlant :

- Feule, Yamaneko !

Je repasse en mode Wolverine. D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié à la longue ce que cela faisait de se sentir incroyablement forte. De sentir sa rapidité augmenté. Comme si personne ne pouvait plus me battre.

Bien entendu, tout cela est faux. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que mon Capitaine ou bien que tous les autres Capitaines de la Soul Society.

_« Ou bien que la fraise tagada. »_

_ « Aussi. »_

En même temps ce gars possède un quart de sang de Hollow. Enfin en quelque sorte, je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que m'ont raconté Renji et Rukia. En attendant, les Hollows nous attaquent. Mais finissent rapidement par disparaître comme ils sont apparus jusqu'à que j'entende quelqu'un crier dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers ma Némésis, prise dans l'étau d'un Hollow. Et brusquement, par je ne sais quelle supercherie, je lui ai sauvée la vie. J'ai bondis, comme ça, d'un seul coup, coupant net la main du monstre et rattrapant au passage la blondasse qui me fixe, les yeux ronds.

- Akuma… Tu m'as…

- Sauvée la vie ? Evite de me rappeler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Merci.

- Oh ça va, pas besoin de… PARDON ?!

- Tu m'as très bien entendue !

- T'es folle.

- C'est toi qui es cinglée !

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand soudain le Chauve, agacé par nos disputes, nous assomma elle et moi. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'on dû emmener – non pas à la Soul Society – Anju avec nous à la recherche des Hollows.

- Mais pourquoi je dois venir avec vous, moi ? gémit ma Némésis.

- Parce que les Hollows adorent manger les âmes errantes, je la nargue.

Elle ne parla plus de tout le chemin. Enfin jusqu'à que le dernier Hollow soit éliminer et qu'il soit tant de la purifier.

J'aime bien ce mot « purifier » pas vous ?

Enfin bref.

- Bon on commence ?

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Te purifier je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Et ça consiste à quoi ?

- Je vais faire simple pour que tu comprennes. Il suffit que je plante Yamaneko dans ton ventre et voilà.

- Hey mais ça va pas la tête !

Trop tard. C'est déjà fait et tandis qu'elle disparait doucement de ma vue, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour tu me le payerais blondasse.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'étais dans ma chambre, à la onzième division j'entendis la voix du chieur me faire remarquer :

_« Quand même ma belle… Vouloir sa mort juste parce qu'elle t'a volé tes bonbons préférés quand vous aviez six ans ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux. »_


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

...

...

Oui je sais où est la sortie.

Soyons sérieux deux minutes pour me permettre de m'excuser de mon retard mais également pour remercier **Agrond **et **neko-chan L** de leur rewiew.

Et pour répondre à ceux qui doivent se poser la question, oui je suis bien FallenAngel sur le site fanfic fr (pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris).

Bonne lecture et - j'espère - bonne rigolade.

N'oubliez pas de commenter !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Je hais les piqures_

- Anko Akuma.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix du capitaine de la douzième division dans mon dos. C'est dingue comme ce gars me fout les chocottes en vrai et en même temps je peux pas m'empêcher de le chercher chaque fois que je le vois.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, t'es particulière. »_

_ « T'as pas tords, non plus. »_

- Oui, c'est moi ? Enfin à ce que je sache…

Tête de plastique préfère visiblement ignorer ma blague…

_« Si on peut vraiment appeler cela une blague… »_

_ « Oh ta gueule ! Tu es mon Zanpakuto tu me dois le respect ! »_

_ « Euh… Laisse-moi rire. »_

Je me renfrogne. C'est dingue comme ce chat a le don de m'énerver surtout avec son fameux « niark, niark, niark ».

_« Tu dis ça mais sans moi, tu serais rien je te signale. »_

_« Mais avoue que je me suis bien débrouillé pendant ses dix-huit ans sans toi ? »_

_ « Ouais, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je tiens à signaler qu'au final tu es morte. »_

_ « Ouais mais que tu sois là ou pas à ce moment-là n'y change absolument rien. »_

_ « On aurait pu trancher la voiture en deux et se barrer en courant. »_

_ « Pas mal comme idée mais… »_

- AIE ! MAIS CA VA PAS DANS VOTRE TETE ! je rugis en frottant mon bras qui vient tout juste de se faire pénétrer par une aiguille.

Je fusille du regard la tête de plastique qui tient un flacon contenant mon sang dans les mains.

- Je vous jure que si vous tentez de me cloner je vous tue espèce de malade mental.

Mais il est déjà loin ce qui me fait enrager. D'où le fait que j'essaye de lui bondir dessus tout en libérant Yamaneko.

- Feule Yama…

Mais comme vous aurez compris, quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et me ramène vers lui pour m'empêcher de l'attaquer.

Aller, comme je suis sympa je vous laisse deviner qui es l'idiot qui m'a interrompus.

Et oui, c'est bien Papillon. Bravo. Vous avez gagné un chat géant gratuit !

_« Hey ! Je ne suis pas à vendre ! »_

Je me retiens de justesse de ne pas frapper le joli minois du jeune lieutenant avec mon coude, agacée.

_« Tiens c'est drôle… Tu ne te serais pas gênée si ça avait été Ikkaku ou quelqu'un d'autre… »_

_ « … Sous-entends encore une fois que je suis amoureuse et je te promets que je t'abandonne ici, c'est clair Ya-ma-ne-ko ? »_

_ « Même pas cap. »_

_ « On pari ? »_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Je sursaute et tourne mon visage vers Papillon qui semble énerver.

- Je peux te retourner la question, je grince entre mes dents.

- Attaquer le Capitaine Kurotsuchi comme tu l'as fait… J'appelle ça du suicide !

- Non ! C'est lui le suicidaire ! Regarde ce que ce cinglé m'a fait !

Je lui montre mon bras où la tête de plastique a plantée son aiguille. D'ailleurs un fin filet de sang s'écoule de la plaie.

- Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas mourir pour ça.

Je le foudroie du regard et rétorque, sèchement :

- Un peu de compassion c'est trop demandé ?

- Ah parce que tu connais ce mot ? ricana-t-il.

Je serre les poings. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'emmerder aujourd'hui ?

_« Oh c'est mignon, c'est votre premier dispute ! »_

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. D'un geste rageur, je plante le chieur dans le sol et partit en tout hâte dans la même direction que la tête en plastique.

_- Hey ! crient Papillon et Yamaneko en même temps. On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais ?!_

Je ne daigne même pas répondre, trop renfrognée pour faire attention à eux. Cependant je peux entendre Papillon retirer mon – ex – Zanpakuto du sol tout en me courant après. Il finit par me rattraper rapidement mais je continue cependant à marcher comme si rien n'était.

- Anko ! m'appelle-t-il. Anko !

Mais bon-sang combien de fois va-t-il répéter mon nom celui-là ?

_ « Anko ! Anko ! ANKO ! »_

En plus si l'autre abruti si met aussi, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge comme on dit. Papillon m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à le regarder. Nos lèvres se frôlent de quelques centimètres. Si bien que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur moi. Cependant, je préfère ignorer le fait que mon cœur batte la chamade et que le brun se mette à rougir a vu d'œil.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il tient fermement ma main dans la sienne et me fixe si intensément que j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser d'une minute à l'autre. Et cela me perturbe affreusement. Bon sang, tué moi qu'on en finisse !

- Non, lâche-t-il enfin.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, je grogne.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Je n'oserais jamais le tuer.

Alors je soupire. Longuement. Avant de déclarer dans un souffle :

- J'en ai marre. Je vais le tuer.

- Qui ça ? Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

- Non, non, le père Noel !

Ah, moi et mon tact légendaire. Je mériterais une médaille pour toutes les questions stupides qu'on m'a posées dans cette vie.

- Ce n'est qu'une piqure, soupire Papillon.

- Hisagi ?

Il me regarde surpris. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom mais ceci est un cas de force majeur.

- Oui Anko ?

- Je déteste les piqures.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe que je soupçonne même d'être amusé.

- Bon d'accord. J'en ai une peur bleue. T'es content ?

Il passe sa main (ce qu'il l'oblige à lâcher Yamaneko qui pousse un râle) dans mes cheveux, comme on ferait avec un enfant. Sauf que je ne suis plus une gamine et que je suis énervée. Cependant, je me laisse faire. Si bien que j'ai presque envie de me laisser glisser contre son torse.

Foutus hormones !

Je sens une brusque chaleur au niveau des joues si bien que Papillon me regarde les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? je lâche agacée.

- Rien… Enfin, c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir.

Je fus à mon tour d'être surprise si bien que je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites.

- De quoi ?

Il pose son doigt sur une de mes joues, appuyant dessus, un sourire idiot au visage.

- Tu t'amuses ? je lâche.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes joues étaient molles en réalité…

Je le foudroie du coin de l'œil, ce qui ne l'empêche guère de continuer. Bien au contraire.

_« Que veux-tu, ce mec est suicidaire. »_

_ « Tiens un revenant. »_

_ « Je n'y crois toujours pas. Comment as-tu pu oser m'abandonner ? »_

_ « Bah tu sais, c'est fastoche. Il m'a juste fallu te laisser sur le sol. »_

_ « Pff'. »_

_ « Rabat-joie. »_

_ « Tu vas le regretter un jour… »_

_ « Mais bien sûr. »_

J'entends un léger « niark, niark, niark » qui me font lever les yeux au ciel tandis que je repars pour ma division, ayant complètement oublié ma vengeance contre la tête en plastique.

Fichu Papillon de mes deux.

Je soupire, dépitée, tout en m'allongeant sur mon lit que je trouvais tout d'un coup vraiment moelleux.

Les gens disent que l'amour est la meilleure sensation du monde. Je pense que retrouver son lit après une grosse journée est une bien meilleure sensation.

_ « C'est sûr que se faire prélever un peu de sang c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une « grosse journée ». »_

_ « Oh, fais-moi plaisir, ferme-la. »_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, les yeux fermés. A moitié endormi. Peut-être bien une heure. Je vois un homme. Grand. Pas aussi grand que Kenpachi et surtout moins imposant. Je n'arrive pas à pas à me souvenir de son visage. Je reviens juste une masse de cheveux noirs et deux perles rouges qui me fixent avec intensité.

_- Anko…_

_J'essaye de l'attraper par la manche mais il commence déjà à s'éloigner._

_ - Attends… Attends-moi…_

_Je crie son nom mais impossible de m'en souvenir._

- ANKO !

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Je manque de me casser la figure contre le plancher de ma chambre. Devant moi, un Chauve à l'air renfrogné qui se bouche les oreilles.

- ON POURRAIT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND ?! je rugie, furieuse.

Non mais sérieusement. On ne lui a jamais dit de ne PAS me réveiller le matin. En fait, il ne faut JAMAIS me réveiller. Quel que soit l'heure de la journée.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me réveiller, je grogne, menaçante.

- Yep. Le Capitaine Yamamoto veut te voir.

Voyant le manque de réaction venant de ma part, il continue :

- Maintenant.

Je pousse un soupir en me redressant tant bien que mal. Je le foudroie alors du regard.

- Tu vas rester planter là à me fixer ou je peux me changer en paix ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et quitte enfin la pièce.

_ « C'est drôle. Si ça avait été Pa… »_

_ « Rhaaaaaaaaa ! »_

_ « Euh… Ma belle ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ? »_

_ « Non ! Tu me saoules voilà ! »_

_ « ... Code rouge c'est ça ? »_

_ « … Ouais… »_

_ « T'inquiètes, on ne voit pas la différence. »_

_ « Yamaneko chéri sois-gentil… Ferme-là. »_

_« Niark, niark, niark. »_

Franchement, s'il n'était pas mon Zanpakuto je l'aurais certainement tué.

A mains nues et je me fous du fait que ce soit un chat géant armé jusqu'aux dents.

Et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

_« Que de compliments. »_

_ « Par pitié, juste pour une fois, ferme-la ! »_

_ « Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »_

_ « Tu me forcerais à t'arracher la langue. »_

_ « Oh mais je t'attends ma belle… »_

_ « Ne me cherche pas… »_

_ « Tiens c'est drôle c'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire… »_

_ « Sale… Vermisseau. »_

_ « Arrête tu me fais mal au cœur. »_

Il éclate alors d'un rire des plus démoniaque tandis que je pense sérieusement à me planter un pieux dans le cœur.

_« Tu t'es pris pour un vampire ? Quoique, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu en soi un en fait… »_

_ « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_ « Bon bah d'abord, t'es morte… »_

_ « Merci de me rappeler ça... »_

_ « Ensuite tes cheveux sont noirs. Ta peau blanche. Et tes yeux rouges. Tu adores le sang et avant tu étais gothique. »_

_ « Oui mais tu n'es pas une chauve-souris à ce que je sache. Et puis je déteste le goût du sang, j'aime juste le voir gicler sur le corps sans vie de mes ennemis. »_

_ « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas un vampire. Tu es une psychopathe. »_

Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand le Chauve se décide à me dire :

- Bon bah on est arrivé.

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule tu sais ?

- Avec ta mémoire de poisson rouge ? Certainement pas.

Mais alors que mon pied s'apprêtait à rencontrer son visage, les portes s'ouvrirent devant moi.

- Anko Akuma nous vous attendions.

Papy Ronchon me fait face, de toute sa grandeur. Pour dire la vérité il est plutôt impressionnant le vieux. Je tente un sourire crispé. Mais quand je tourne la tête vers le Chauve pour chercher du réconfort, il a déjà fui.

Sale traître.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? je lâche alors.

- Oui. Entrez je vous prie.

Je le sens pas mais alors pas du tout. Il est trop gentil. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Je dois transpirer à grosses gouttes et c'est encore pire quand j'aperçois ce fichu voleur de sang avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

Merde. Merde. Et re-merde.

- Parlez-moi de vos parents, me sort tout à d'un coup le vieux.

…

- Euh, excusez-moi mais vous ne pourriez pas répéter s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Je viens de vous demander de parler de vos parents.

Bon d'accord. Non seulement je ne suis pas sourde mais je ne suis pas folle non plus.

Pour une fois j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

- Contentez-vous de répondre à ma question.

Super. S'il commence à se mettre en colère je ne suis pas dans le caca.

- Je ne connais pas mon père et ma mère est une pute qui m'a abandonné à ma naissance. Fin de l'histoire.

Net. Clair. Précis.

Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Est-ce que votre mère avait les yeux rouges ?

Ah, visiblement pas.

- Non. Ils étaient noirs. Un joli noir d'ailleurs. Oh mais ma mère aussi était joli, tu m'étonnes que mon paternel l'ai mis en…

Il m'arrête dans ma tirade d'un simple froncement de sourcils.

- Dernière question. Est-ce qu'avant de mourir, vous étiez capable de voir les mêmes choses que maintenant ?

- Non.

Je le saurais non si j'avais vu un Shinigami ou un Hollow dans la rue, non ?

Ils ne sont pas très discrets après tout.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Il me tendit une photo en noir et blanc. Le Shinigami qui se trouve à l'intérieur est beau. D'une incroyable beauté sauvage soulignée par les cicatrices qui se trouvait sur son corps.

- Voici Genkishi aussi surnommé le Mercenaire. Le dernier Briseur de Kidô mais également votre père.

…

PARDON ?!


End file.
